


【EC/鲨美】sometimes，some people&some love（哈利·波特AU）

by meihua7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M, Fassavoy, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihua7/pseuds/meihua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1980年，伏地魔战败后霍格沃茨迎来了新一届的同学。在这一届的学生中罕见地出现了两对双胞胎——Erik lehnsherr与Michael Fassbender；James McAvoy与Charles Xavier<br/>不可避免地，年少轻狂的少年们因为某些相似的特性与相悖的性格而互相吸引……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 本文剧情采用多时间混乱叙述，每一次时间线的切换都会在开头注明，请谨慎阅读。

Now：  
刺目混乱的光线和颓废糜烂的气息透过有些腐朽的木板和磨砂的窗户提醒着过路的人们里面正进行着热烈的狂欢，大多数人远远地就会避开这个小木屋，只有少数不明就里的人会从他的门口走过，顺便好奇地往里面张望一下。  
老乔治坐在街角的阴影处蜷缩着身子以抵御十二月沁入骨髓的阴冷。地上已经铺了一层细密的雪了，街角被他勉强扫了一块小空地以供蜗居。  
“该死的鬼天气，”老乔治嘟嘟囔囔地数着破碗里的钱，把里面的石头挑出来扔了，“该死的鬼天气。”  
“你好先生，”突然一个声音打断了他的动作——虽然碗里不过几枚硬币被他数了一遍又一遍，可是他这样数得很开心，“请问CANNAN BAR是在这里吗？”  
老乔治睁着浑浊的双眼去打量眼前的年轻男人。从他得体的打扮就看得出来眼前这个年轻人就是个从小娇生惯养的小少爷，模样也很漂亮，如果能刮干净下巴下面的胡子简直就是个完美的绅士了。  
可是对于老乔治来说这些都不重要，一切都比不过印着女王头像的钢镚。  
年轻男人见老乞丐伸出了手，会意地从口袋里摸出了几枚硬币放在他手里。老乞丐拿到钱就笑开了，满是脏污的脸上分不清哪里是头发哪里是污垢，只有黑黄黑黄的牙齿还能漏出点白色。  
老乔治指了指东边，懒洋洋道：“过了前面的拐角，最尽头的那个小破屋就是了。年轻人，看在这几枚英镑的份上提醒你一下，那可不是什么好去处，特别是对于你这样的人而言。”  
他的笑声像是破了洞的风箱在扇风，年轻人不在意地挑起嘴角笑了笑，直起腰往老乔治指的方向走去，老乔治看他走远，嗤笑出声，裹紧身上的衣服，倒在墙上，嘟囔着骂道：“这该死的鬼天气。”

Ten years ago：  
清晨的第一缕阳光造访泽维尔古堡的房顶时Charles就醒过来了。  
这是一个对于Charles而言难得安静的清晨，他拿过放在枕头边上的银制怀表看了看，很显然并没有到闹钟该唱歌的时间——现在不过六点过，而因为James的缘故闹钟永远都是早上九点的。  
他探出头往下铺看了一眼，James果然仍然一如既往地毫无形象地歪在床上，一只脚还大大咧咧地伸出了床外。Charles好笑地坐起身来，尽量放轻动作下了床，给James盖好被子，自己一个人披上外袍就推开门离开了卧房。  
时间尚早，Charles先是去厨房泡了杯红茶，然后给自己和James做了三明治，把哥哥的那份放进冰箱里——毕竟按照James的习惯，多半会在九点的时候把闹钟砸掉然后继续睡到日上三竿。在这之后，有着良好作息习惯的Charles Xavier先生就自己一个人坐到了二楼露台上的摇椅上，配上刚好温度适合入口的新鲜红茶，享受这个似乎千篇一律的早晨。  
一只可爱的麻雀试探着攀上了古堡露台的栏杆，Charles微笑着看着这个可爱的小家伙，轻声向他问候：“早上好呀小家伙。”  
灰扑扑的麻雀温顺地仍有Charles用手指轻挠他的羽毛，小小的脑袋一点一点的，有时还会轻轻蹭一下Charles的指尖，很是可爱。  
然而温馨的场景并没能持续太久，小家伙突然受惊似的短促地叫了一声就逃也似的飞走了，Charles有些奇怪地看了看自己的手指，思考是不是自己刚刚力道没有把握好弄疼了那只小鸟。  
不过很快这个疑问就被解开了。一只浑身雪白的猫头鹰停在了露台的栏杆上，非常明确，就是这位不速之客吓走了麻雀，而随着这只猛禽的降落，一封信件也轻轻飘到了Charles手上,信封是厚重的羊皮纸，写地址的墨水是翡翠绿色，信封上面没有贴邮票。  
“Dear Mr.Charles Xavier&Mr.James McAvoy,  
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。  
副校长Minerva McGonagall敬上，霍格沃茨魔法学院。”  
Charles挑挑眉，拿起信封仔细看，果然有一个盾牌纹章，大写的H周边环绕着四大学院的标志。  
“这可真是……”Charles笑笑，站起身来，“看来James该起床了。”

Now：  
“嘿，你是来干嘛的。”一个耳朵上挂着五个银色耳环的黑发青年拦住了正东张西望的年轻人，从口袋里掏出了自己的魔杖指着这个与环境格格不入的人，威胁道，“这里不欢迎你，小子，赶紧滚出去。”  
“兄弟，小心你手里的棍子，”光怪陆离的光线匆匆扫过年轻人的脸，映进海蓝色的眼眸里泛出危险的光，“你妈妈没有教过你永远不要用魔杖指着另一个巫师的鼻子吗？”  
“你！”很显然这个青年被他激怒了，脸色开始变得扭曲，“Cru……”  
“Expelliarmus！”（除你武器咒）  
当弹出的魔杖插进木板墙时，整个酒吧都安静了下来，只剩下五颜六色的射灯还在四处扫射。  
年轻人淡定地接受着所有或探究或戒备或不怀好意的眼神，上前捏住已经开始哆嗦的青年的下巴，让他的下颌骨咔咔作响：“钻心咒？这就是兄弟会对一个想来投奔的成员的态度？”  
轻蔑地对着青年惊恐的表情笑了笑，年轻人松开手，任由他跌倒在地，冷漠地环视过四周，一字一句道：“Max Eisenhardt在哪？”

Ten years ago：  
“唔……拜托了Charles，再睡十分钟，十分钟……”James把脸埋进枕头里口齿不清地请求道，“闹钟还没有响呢……”  
Charles在床边坐下，道：“好吧，不过我想霍格沃茨的猫头鹰先生很可能会等不及就飞走了。”  
“飞就飞吧，不就是霍格沃茨的猫……”  
James的抱怨声戛然而止，Charles好笑地点点头，故作无奈道：“好吧，那你继续睡吧，好梦，我的哥哥。”  
暗红色的被子被James一把掀开，Charles虽然做好了准备还是被窜起来的James拽住肩膀晃得脑袋疼。  
“你说什么？你刚刚是不是说了霍格沃茨的猫头鹰？是录取通知书吗？在哪在哪？猫头鹰走了吗？噢我的天啊我应该早起的！怎么办怎么办！”  
“James，冷静，冷静……”Charles的话显然没什么用，James已经激动得什么都听不到了，“James McAvoy!我叫你停下！”  
“噢……”James被Charles吼了一声一下子就清醒了，尴尬地挠挠头，“对不起，Charles，我太激动了……”  
“好了，别那么看着我，三明治我放在冰箱里的，”Charles最见不得James现在的表情了，真不明白他到底是怎么学会这么装可怜的，皱着眉瞪着一双蓝眼睛，两眼泪汪汪，似乎你再多说一句他就会立马哭出来了，“我去回信，下午就去对角巷吧。”  
“我就知道你最好了Charles！我爱你！”James兴奋地抱了一下Charles风一样的跑开了，Charles只好扯着嗓子喊道：“James，别忘了刷牙！”  
“好的Charles！遵命Charles！”

Now：  
一个胡子拉碴的男人蹲在街角的垃圾桶旁边抽烟，眉头紧锁，带点褐绿色的蓝色眼睛底部涌动着晦暗的情绪，一只黑白橙三色的花猫蹲坐在他的脚边，耳朵时不时抖动两下。  
这条小路很少有人来，深夜时分也不过偶尔才会有一两个醉鬼路过。  
男人就那么蹲在那里，脚边散落的烟头看得出来他已经这样呆着很久了。  
沉稳的脚步声出现时，男人终于不再抽烟了，抽了一半的烟被他夹在指尖，任由火光缓慢地后移，烟蒂不堪重负地落下，在脏兮兮的地面打出更深的颜色。  
来人大约是没有料到这个街角还会有人蹲守，吓了一跳，但是看清是他之后又把魔杖收回了夹克里。  
火烧到了指尖了，男人扔下了烟嘴，站起身来，花猫仰起头看了看他，尾巴甩了甩，没有动作。  
“……Michael，我……”  
年轻男人拢了拢自己的黑夹克，紧张地来回舔了好几下嘴唇，一点都看不出他刚刚在酒吧里的凶神恶煞。  
“你去了CANNAN？”  
“……是的。”  
“去找Max？”  
“Michael你听我解释，我……唔！”年轻男人语速急促，可是再快的语速也不能让他说完想说的了，他被人一把抓住了领子后背撞到了墙上，突然到来的疼痛让他除了闷哼在说不出话来。  
“你他妈很厉害？！哈！英雄！你知不知道你这样做可能会死！”由于过于激动的情绪让Michael下手失去了轻重，年轻男人没有说话，偏着头避开直视他的眼睛，半长的头发和阴影一起遮住了他的脸，这让男人心里涌起一股无名怒火，他扬起了手，攥紧了拳头，最后还是愤懑地重重砸上了墙壁，“Fuck！”  
“I’m sorry，”年轻男人转过脸来，握住Michael砸墙的手，轻柔地用自己的手包裹住他的。复方汤剂已经过了时效了，他恢复了本来的模样，“我只是想去确认一件事，很抱歉不和你打招呼就擅自行动。”  
“我们是搭档，James，”Michael痛苦地盯着他的蓝色眼睛，“我很担心你。”  
“我知道的Michael，我只是……”James回望进他的眼睛里，因为光线的问题Michael的眼睛变色成了琥珀色，就像是一只大型猫科动物，看着这张脸他情不自禁地就让泪水蓄满了眼眶，“你还在真是太好了，可是，可是Charles呢？他该怎么办，我真的，真的……”  
Michael看他的反应，心里一沉，再开口声音也是颤抖的：“你是说……”  
“是的，是的，”James点头，胡乱地抹了一把脸“我见到了那个人，Charles的猜想是对的。如果不是因为他那张脸我真想直接杀了他！”  
“你告诉他了吗？”Michael冷静了一会儿才找回自己的声音，嘴里的尼古丁味道淡去，泛起的是无法忽视的酸涩苦意，“我是说Charles的事，你有告诉他吗？”  
James苦笑着摇摇头，Michael又问道：“那他的事要告诉Charles吗？”  
James沉默了。  
许久之后，他才犹如叹息一般地开口了：“我不知道，Michael……”  
“我不知道。”


	2. 第二章

Three years ago：  
莹白的雪在一个夜晚的时间悄然铺满了整个霍格沃茨，但是往常热闹的花园和草坪都鲜有人在。倒不是因为冷这种原因——对于巫师而言，会喊冷只能证明你学术不精，另一个事件才是造成正处在骚动的青春期的学生们不能在外逗留玩闹。  
要期末考试了。  
平日里只有少数热爱钻研的好学生的图书馆和自习室现在已经人满为患了，霍格沃茨的学生一向数量很少，而且由于课时与教室的分散，除了学院聚会，就是期末考试周的时候能在自习室和图书馆看到几乎全校的学生了。

霍格沃茨七年级的学生刚刚结束了魔药课的考试，三三两两的少年少女结伴叽叽喳喳地通过走廊，James垂头丧气地跟在Hank后面出了考场，Hank有点手足无措。在霍格沃茨生活了七年时光里经过的无数次考试很遗憾地没有教会Hank如何安慰考砸了的好友。  
“嘿James，别灰心，考前我们一起复习了的不是吗？不会太差的。”  
“天哪Hank，你管那叫复习？”James瞪大了眼睛，“恐怕那是对于你而言吧！我不过是预习而已。”  
Hank瘪瘪嘴，接不下去话了，他一向不是太擅长言辞。还好James及时转移了注意力，因为他看到了从另一个考场出来的Charles和Michael。  
“嘿！”James跑上去锤了Michael一拳当做招呼，另一只手有点担忧地搂住弟弟的肩膀，“Chuck，你还好吗？”  
Charles的脸色有些苍白，额头上甚至有些虚汗，但是还是对James的关心回了一个微笑，Michael插嘴道：“我想他需要赶快回去休息，考试中途他差点晕过去。”  
James皱紧了眉头，看着Charles的眼睛里担忧和自责快要溢出来了。  
“我只是坐太久腿麻了而已，”Charles捏了捏哥哥的手，安抚道，“可能是最近学习过于紧张，太久没有锻炼了，有些低血糖。”  
Hank自告奋勇可以帮忙背一下Charles，毕竟他力气很大，可是Charles拒绝了他的好意，他要自己走路。不过James并不同意，执意要让Charles靠着他行走，而Charles一向对James毫无办法，只好妥协了。  
“下午的飞行怎么办？”Michael道，“Charles的状态恐怕不能应付考试。”  
James赶在Charles之前开口道：“当然是请假，我想霍琦夫人会理解的。”  
Charles抿紧了嘴，没有再说话。Hank不是很擅长应对这种气氛，扶了扶自己的黑框眼镜，也选择了闭嘴。

“请假？”弗立维教授停下了手头的工作，把羽毛笔放好后摘下了那副几乎挡完了他整张脸的眼镜，“发生了什么事吗，敬爱的先生们，你们要知道这样的话是不能参加补考的。”  
“教授，Charles的情况实在太糟糕了，我不能让他去参加飞行考试，”James的眉头就没有松开过，如果他面对的不是弗立维教授恐怕他就已经直接扑上去扯着学院院长的领子逼他写批准条了，“恐怕他还来不及完成考试就从扫帚上摔下来把他那珍贵的大脑给摔破了。”  
弗立维教授只是沉吟了一下就同意了。不仅是作为拉文克劳的院长先生，而且作为魔咒课的教授，他对于自己的得意弟子的近况再了解不过了，Charles的身体状况的确令人忧心。  
“弗立维教授。”麦格教授的声音在门口响起，James和弗立维教授同时回头看过去，麦格教授看清站在桌前的学生并不是拉文克劳而是一名格兰芬多后明显感到了疑惑，“Mr.McAvoy？你怎么会在这里？”  
“额，麦格教授，我是来帮我的弟弟请假的。”James对于严厉的麦格教授还是有点发憷，在学院生活的六年多来他很少有机会和麦格教授这样接触，一般这种情况多半是发生在他和Michael干了什么违反校纪的事情后的。  
“你的弟弟？Charles怎么了？”麦格教授一下子捏紧了手里的羊皮纸，“我是说，你有带他去医务室吗？”  
James注意到麦格教授有一瞬间甚至脸上的皱纹都绷紧了，不过很快就被她掩饰过去了，这让他心里有些怪异：“还没有，教授，不过我让他先回宿舍休息了。”  
弗立维教授适时地打断了两人的谈话，他把写好的批准条交给James，道：“好了James，下午你托人交给霍琦夫人就可以了——哦，下午的考试是拉文克劳和格兰芬多一起是吗？或许你可以亲自交给她。”  
“谢谢你教授，”James把假条塞进自己的巫师袍里调侃道，“Charles现在肯定恨死我啦。”  
弗立维闻言大笑起来，对James挥手告别，他还有事要和麦格教授谈。James善解人意地为两位教授带上了门安静地走了，麦格教授不太放心，检查了一遍，确认James是真的离开之后才松了一口气。  
“我想我可能坏事了……”麦格教授叹了口气，“那孩子一定看出来了，从他的表情我就知道了。”  
弗立维教授安抚道：“没关系的麦格，James不会知道的。”  
麦格教授摇摇头，叹道：“看来Charles已经快要坚持不住了……可是我们身为长辈却一点办法都没有，还要去欺骗那些可怜的孩子们，真是糟透了。”  
“叹息是没有用的，”弗立维教授也感到了失落，当初的事件会发生本来也是身为学院教师的他们的失职，而已经过去那么多年了，居然连亡羊补牢都做不到，实在是令人沮丧，“Charles是个好孩子，他从没有责怪过谁，我们能做的太少了。”  
“纸总归是包不住火的，弗立维，”麦格教授回头望向门口，“James迟早会知道，到时候他会怎么想呢？他也是个很好的孩子，我很了解他，他那么爱他的弟弟，有时候我觉得这样做有点太伤害James了，可是又……我想甚至是在恐惧那一天的到来。”  
弗立维教授没有再说话，他站在桌子上伸长了手轻轻拍了拍麦格教授的手臂，他们都知道语言是多么的苍白，愧疚之情从来就没有减少，而且随着日子的前行反而与日俱增，正如麦格教授所说，所有的知情人，除了Charles，恐怕都是恐惧的。  
当有朝一日再也瞒不住，那些被他们欺瞒的人看向他们时，眼神里的难以置信，责怪，痛苦，所有的情绪都将成为插向他们心中的一把匕首。  
“我们至少能帮Charles向霍琦夫人要到一个免试的A，也不算完全没用不是吗？”弗立维开玩笑道。  
“亲爱的弗立维，”麦格教授摇头轻笑道，“那是你，开假条的可不是我。不过我想如果换做是我，至少可以帮他拿到E的成绩。”  
两人相视而笑，似乎刚才办公室里的压抑气氛只是一个短暂的幻觉。  
但是两人都很清楚，所有他们所恐惧的，将会在未来的某一天成真。

Now：  
尽管James尽量轻手轻脚地进了屋，可是Charles还是发现了他。James耷拉着脑袋乖乖走过去站在Charles的轮椅前，不吭一声。  
Charles并没有责怪他什么，这在James的意料之中——Charles从来不责怪任何人，哪怕是伤害他的人。  
然而对James来说，Charles的善解人意和永远温柔的包容在某种程度上就像是一座巨大而又沉重的山峰，压在他的心上，让他难以喘息。他更希望Charles打骂他，不管他有没有做错事，把他心中的所有痛苦、不甘或者别的什么负面情绪发泄在他身上，而不是一个人默默地消受该有多好。  
但是Charles不会这样做，永远不会。  
总得有一个人打破沉默，Charles指挥自己的轮椅靠近James，伸手捧住他的脸，而James为了让他的手不太累顺势蹲了下来，就像一条温暖的拉布拉多伏在主人的脚边。  
“James，我不知道你在做什么，我只是大约猜测到那可能很危险，”Charles摩挲着哥哥脸颊上因为疏于打理而变得茂密的胡子，“我没有权利要求你做什么——”  
“不，Charles，你可以的，”James打断了他，“我愿意为你做任何事——但是你永远不会开口。”  
Charles的笑容有些苦涩：“可是那不是你真正希望的不是吗？”  
James沉默了，Charles的确很了解他，甚至可能比他本人更要了解自己，但是他说得也没有错，如果Charles愿意的话，他可以为他做任何事，哪怕是献上自己的生命。  
“James，你成为了一个傲罗，说真的，我为我的哥哥如此优秀感到非常骄傲，”Charles继续说道，“傲罗的工作很危险，这我了解，我不会要求你放弃你的梦想，但是我希望你不要带着枷锁去做这些事，因为这样会很危险，战士如果在战场上分心的话会发生一些很可怕的事情。我失去了很多，我们的父母，Erik，还有我的腿，”Charles用手指按住了James的嘴唇，阻止他打断他，“可是我并不觉得有谁应该为此自责，一切都是我的选择不是吗？当初我决定那么做的时候我就已经预见到了后果了。”  
“答应我，去做你想做的，不要再纠结这些没用的事了好吗？不要让我为你担心，我失去的已经够多了，”Charles重复道，“我只求你一件事，James，不要抛下我一个人。”  
James盯着Charles的眼睛看了很久，他的蓝色眼睛里映进了一双同样充斥着痛苦的蓝眼睛，壁炉的火发出噼里啪啦的响声，显得此时的房间格外沉寂。终于，James伸出了手抱住了自己的兄弟，他把头埋进Charles的怀里，脸颊上柔软的羊毛针织衫触感和鼻端萦绕的淡淡香气仿佛在安慰他，他不知道自己是否应该做些什么，比如哭泣，或者诉说些什么，他疲惫地闭上眼睛，妥协了。  
“对不起，Charles——让我再说一次对不起，我不应该让你担心的，”James轻声道，“我永远不会离开你，永远。”  
Charles笑出了声，他似乎对这样的道歉感到很满意，胸腔的震动传到了James的脑海里，他也跟着笑出了声。  
“那么现在或许就该睡觉了，不是吗？”Charles拍拍James的肩膀，示意他起来，“或者你还想听一下Small和Large*的故事？”  
“不用了，谢谢你的好意，”James皱皱鼻子，做出了一个嫌弃的表情，“还是应该我讲给你听才是，毕竟我才是哥哥。”  
两人最终还是互相锤了一下肩膀，结束了这个调笑。  
“做个好梦，James。”  
“你也是，晚安，Charles。”  
星空仍然充斥着闪烁的星星，一个美妙的夜晚。

\---TBC---  
*：取材自一美的睡前故事XD


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天考完了最后一堂考试，总算能更新了。这一章断断续续推翻了重写，写了删删了写有好几次，卡得吐血，以后有机会我可能会撕了重来，但是现在就让他这样吧……我实在坚持不下去了。  
> 再往下写时间线会越来越多，不过总体时间线应该只会有八条，最近在思考时间线的衔接问题，再加上期末要赶回家，路途较长，而且之后我可能会去做手术，更新时间极其不稳定，希望大家多多包涵orz

第三章  
Ten years ago：  
在得知Charles是Xavier家的小少爷之后店员表露出了一种恍然大悟的同情。说实话Charles不是很喜欢这样的感觉，不过他比James要更适应这一点——至少这个店员对于他的感受只是同情而不是别的什么，这已经很好了。  
“好的Mr.Xavier，我们会帮忙将您的书籍寄往您的庄园，”丽痕书店的店员还是足够专业的，很快就收敛了他丰富的表情，核对信息，“时间过得真快，您和Mr.McAvoy也要去霍格沃茨读书了呢，我想你们一定会是最优秀的学生的，祝你们愉快。”  
“谢谢，先生。”Charles不置可否的道谢。他已经习惯这样的恭维了，他和James总是能得到一些特别的夸赞，一切都得托他们亲生父母的福，当然继父先生也是功不可没的，不过毕竟他和James体内并没有属于Xavier家族的血液，所以更多时候他会理解为这是对于他们亲生父母的优秀做出的夸奖。  
书店门口挂着的迎客铃发出了一声轻吟，Charles回过头去看，一个和他差不多大的穿着明显大了许多的旧黑夹克男孩走了进来。  
男孩手里已经有一根魔杖了，看来他是先去过奥利凡德的店铺之后才来购买书籍的，Charles对他有些好奇，基于礼貌的那种，他还以为只有他是一个人来购买东西的。  
“你好，”Charles走过去拍拍他的肩膀，“我是Charles，Charles Xavier，你也是一个人来买书吗？”  
男孩的表情有些警惕，灰绿色的眼睛死死地盯着他，似乎不愿意和他多说，只是含混地点了点头，没有回话。  
Charles摸了摸鼻子，说服自己不要在意这次碰壁，尽力展示着自己的友好：“我没有别的意思，我是说，额……即使你有魔杖还会一些基本的咒语，但是只是一个人的话是没办法把所有需要的东西带回住处去的。”  
他斟酌着使用了住处这个词语，而不是家，这个男孩看起来生活得并不好，可能是贫穷，或者是和他一样，失去了父母。值得庆幸，男孩似乎听进去了他的话，看了看已经拿到手上的教科书，问道：“那怎么办？”  
“我可以帮你，”Charles调皮地眨了眨眼，“我也是一个人来的，我们一样不是吗？”  
男孩盯着他看了一会儿，Charles注意到他掩藏在宽大皮夹克下的肩膀放松了，这表示他放下了戒心：“你好Charles，我是Erik，Erik Lensherr.”  
Charles笑着握住他伸出来的手，虽然干瘦，但是很有力度，这是一个要强的孩子。  
“不好意思，先生，”Charles对柜员说道，“我想您可以帮忙给这位Mr.Lensherr也寄一下书？”  
“噢，当然，当然可以了，”柜员点点头，拿起笔对Erik道，“请问您的地址？”  
Erik瞥了Charles一眼，沉声道：“伦敦市金斯路莫利亚孤儿院*【注1】，先生。”  
店员点点头，记下了。而Charles则趁着这个时间把Erik还没有找到的课本一并找齐并带到了柜台，笑道：“好了Erik，这些就是全部的课本了。”  
他并没有在听到地址后表现出任何吃惊或是同情，这无疑让Erik松了口气。  
出了店铺门以后Charles笑着和Erik道别，他并没有提议让Erik去和别的店老板要求寄东西，虽然相处的时间十分短暂，但已经足以让他清楚，这个年轻的Erik的自尊心让他不能忍受别人的同情或是蔑视——或许未来终有一日他能够坦然接受那些藐视，但是恐怕永远都无法接受一些好意的同情。

Four years ago：  
“你们听说了吗？”一群穿着巫师袍的六年级学生挤在走廊上叽叽喳喳，“就在昨天，那个兄弟会，居然公开挑衅了食死徒！”  
“哇！”刻意压低了声音却无法掩饰的惊叹声此起彼伏，人们依然忌惮黑魔王的威名，哪怕他已经战败消失了六年之久，在谈到他座下的食死徒时依然习惯性地压低声音，而这个组织——兄弟会，在这群刚好出生于黑魔王统治时期的孩子们眼里顿时有了更深刻的意义。  
“真的吗，Javier，不会又是在吹牛吧？”一个有着金发碧眼的女生表达了自己的怀疑，“这个组织才刚刚建立多久？他们是疯了吗？”  
“嘿，我说的都是真的！”被质疑了的Javier脸都涨红了，手忙脚乱地从自己的巫师袍里掏出了一份皱巴巴的预言家日报，展示到，“你要是不信就自己看吧！”  
同学们一下子都把头凑了过去，报纸上的头条赫然就是刚刚Javier说的，新人组织兄弟会公开挑衅食死徒这一排字放得很大，几乎占了快有半个版面。  
“你们在这里干什么？”一个声音打断了少年少女们的窃窃私语，“下节课可是斯内普教授的魔药课，你们是想要迟到吗？”  
同学们像是受了惊的鸟儿们一下子就慌乱地散开了，在向他们神出鬼没的级长先生问过好后抱着课本行色匆匆地往魔药课教室赶去，Javier从女孩手里拿回报纸的时候顺便冲对方翻了个白眼，却在正准备离开的时候被拦住了。  
“你们刚刚就是在看这个吗？”Charles笑着拿过报纸看了看，“建议你把它收好，斯内普教授可是非常不喜欢他的课堂上出现与学习无关的东西。”  
“谢谢提醒。”棕红色头发的男孩皱了皱鼻子，接过报纸，塞进自己的袍子里藏好，紧接着发现Charles没有动身的意思，奇怪道，“级长，你不去上课吗？”  
“噢，”Charles微笑着点点头，似乎有点遗憾，“我有点事情，已经请好假了。”  
“啊……”男孩苦恼地哀嚎了一声，“真好，斯内普教授居然会同意请假，不愧是Charles啊。”  
男孩的重点显然偏离了，不过Charles也并不希望他注意到真正的重点，催促Javier快去上课之后，Charles一个人靠在走廊的墙上，回想起刚刚短暂的扫视结果，叹了口气：“Erik，是你吗……”

“怎么样？”弗立维教授见邓布利多放下了魔杖，期待地看着他，“有用吗？”  
校长先生的神情已经说明了一切，弗立维教授的肩膀当即垮了下来，站在一旁的麦格教深吸了一口气，背过身低下头装作要擦拭眼镜。  
“我很抱歉……”邓布利多的语气有些消沉，这位注重外表的绅士还穿着外出的巫师袍，灰色的袍子上不少地方都被划破了，沾满了灰尘。  
“千万别这么说，校长，”Charles的笑容一如既往的温和，似乎并没有为此感到失望，“我很感激各位为我所做的一切。如果这些失败让你们难过甚至是自责的话，我也会感到痛苦的。”  
医务室安静了许久，一种压抑的沉寂萦绕着空旷的房间。  
此次邓布利多外出了近三个月才回来，目的就是去寻找制作诅咒化解剂里最重要的一味药材——具有解除诅咒效力的龙角奎*【注2】。这种特别并且稀有的植物并没有生长在大不列颠的范围内，即使是强大如邓布利多，为了带回这种植物也没能保持自己巫师袍的整洁。  
在请斯内普帮忙炼制了解药之后让Charles服下，一切似乎万无一失了，然而经过检查，诅咒的效力仍然存在，它并没有消失。  
“我觉得我好多了，真的，”Charles打破里沉默，他跳下床走了两步，站定后使劲儿跺了跺脚道，“之前腿都是麻的，现在我感觉我好极了，甚至可以去参加魁地奇比赛，说不定还可以帮拉文克劳拿到冠军呢。”  
“哈哈哈。”邓布利多和弗立维首先笑出了声，麦格教授瞪了Charles一眼，最后还是没有忍住，也笑了。  
“不得不提醒你一下，Mr.Xavier，”麦格教授耸了一下肩，故作正经道，“你的飞行考试至今最好的成绩也只是E而已。”  
“Mhm……真是一点都不配合。”Charles皱了皱鼻子，做了个十足James的表情来表达自己的不置可否。他把那种古灵精怪的神气学了个十足十，如果不是校服还是拉文克劳，谁都会以为他就是那个格兰芬多的捣蛋鬼，这让身为格兰芬多院长的麦格教授没有办法再继续矜持地微笑了。  
“天哪，你这个样子让我想把你关禁闭，顺便再给格兰芬多扣五分，”麦格教授抱怨道，谁都知道她最头疼的学生就是Charles的那个麻烦精哥哥James，“可是你却是一个拉文克劳！”  
“这挺好的，麦格，”弗立维教授笑着打趣道，“你们格兰芬多今年要是再扣分就坐稳最后一名了，到时候你又得难过好一阵了。”  
邓布利多笑着起身，走到Charles身前，拍了拍他的肩膀，感慨道：“你很强大，Charles，不仅仅是你的魔法，而是来自这里的强大。”  
邓布利多指了指他的心，继续道：“要知道，能够给予别人力量是这个世界上最难做好的事情，而这却是你最擅长的，美好得犹如上帝的礼物。”  
“我们都不会放弃希望的，Charles，”邓布利多看向另外两位教授，两人都坚定且温暖地望向Charles，点了点头，“也请你不要放弃。”  
Charles慢慢收敛了笑容，他只能抿紧嘴不吭声。邓布利多不仅仅是有史以来最强大的魔法师之一，同时他也是一个足以领导霍格沃茨的优秀老师，一个睿智非凡的长者。Charles清楚的了解到，他看出了自己内心深处某些自以为隐藏得很好的阴暗，那些消极的、自暴自弃的痛苦，这令他有些无所适从。  
邓布利多没有再说什么，他朝另外两位同事颔首，转身离开，边走边嘟囔着道：“这件衣服真是太糟糕了，总算可以换掉它了。”  
“校长先生，”Charles往前跨了一步，又迅速地将重心转移回了后腿，看得出来他仍有些焦虑，“我很感激大家为我做的一切，我……我不会辜负这一切的。”  
邓布利多看着他年轻的脸庞，缓慢地摇了摇头，言语中透着一股温和的郑重：“Charles，别辜负你自己。”  
\------------------------------------------  
注1：该福利院为作者捏造，不过金斯路是真的有的。  
注2：此段内容全为作者捏造，请勿当真。


	4. 第四章

Four years ago：  
“嘿，你在想什么呢？”  
“喔！”本来正沉浸在自己的世界里的Charles被吓了一大跳，猛然回过神来，没好气地瞪了James一眼，“你就不能温柔一点吗James？”  
James耸了耸肩，表情十足无辜：“这不能怪我啊，我叫了你好几声你都没理我。”  
Charles呼了口气，道：“没想什么，对了，你有想过毕业之后干什么吗？”  
“毕业之后？”James奇怪地重复道，“为什么要想这个？我们还有一年才毕业呢。”  
“提前规划一下挺好的。”  
“嗯……”James摸了摸自己的下巴，想了想才道，“或许我会去考傲罗吧。”  
Charles讶异地挑了挑眉，笑道：“你居然想要去考傲罗？那你首先得好好学习了，我亲爱的Mr.McAvoy，要知道就你现在这样的成绩……嗯哼。”  
Charles以一个意味深长的鼻音结束了自己的话语，这种欲言又止的感觉引起了James的不满，他斜睨了一眼自己的弟弟，斗志满满地说道：“别看不起我Charles，好歹我们俩共用同一套基因呢，我只是一直不那么认真罢了，我可不比你差，我会成为傲罗给你看的。”  
Charles笑着连连点头，表示自己拭目以待，不过这在James眼里更像是一种不信任的敷衍，如果不是因为到了岔路口，James保证自己会让Charles深刻体会一下来自哥哥的愤怒。  
“Charles！”  
“干嘛？”  
“那你呢？”James一步跨上楼梯，随着它离Charles越来越远，“你想做什么？”  
“我嘛……”Charles已经踏上了走廊，趴在栏杆上冲着正在移动的James大声说道，“以后再告诉你！”  
Charles确定James骂了一句脏话，James最讨厌这种卖关子的行为了，如果不是他现在已经和他分开得太远了，否则肯定会冲过来掐着他的脖子逼他说完的。  
虽然不能掐着Charles的脖子让他把话吐出来，但是这不妨碍James远远地给Charles做了个fuck的口型，还附加了一个中指，然后才愤愤地扭头消失在了走廊。  
Charles的笑容随着James背影的逐渐远去也慢慢地消失了。  
他伸手捏住自己的大腿，使劲抓揉了两下，艰难地喘了两口气，扶着栏杆慢慢地往拉文克劳的宿舍走去。

Ten years ago：  
“Charles！”走到路口的时候Charles听见了James的喊声，他停下脚步回头，他的哥哥正一脸兴奋地朝他跑过来。  
“你东西都买齐了吧？”  
“那当然，”James得意地扬了扬下巴，“我检查了好几遍呢。那个坩埚可有够重的，哈哈。”  
“那你拿的是什么？”Charles伸手接过James拿在手上的袋子，打开一看，是两件素色的巫师袍，“你是想现在穿上？”  
“对啊，”James直接伸手进去拿了一件，给自己套上，一边穿一边催促Charles，“你也试试看，我给你也拿了一件。”  
Charles虽然有点无奈，但是不得不承认他也的确很期待成为一个巫师，所以他并没有推据，从善如流地取出了另一件巫师袍子穿上了。  
“哇，真好看。”James两眼发光的看着Charles赞叹道。  
“谢谢，你也是。”Charles笑着回复道。  
两个长相穿着完全一样的准巫师少年就像照镜子一样在马路中央相视而笑，然后并肩往奥利凡德魔杖店走去。  
“对了，我刚刚遇到的一个新生是个孤儿呢，”James突然想起来什么，“不过他人挺好的，一点都不像是家庭不幸，笑起来也有点，嗯，傻？我搬坩埚的时候还帮了我一把呢。”  
Charles惊讶地回道：“我也遇到了一个孤儿，不过看起来似乎过得很不好，对陌生人的戒心很重。不过他的眼睛还挺好看的，会变色的那种，对着光的时候是绿色的，像是妈妈喜欢的那枚胸针。”  
“哇呜，”James点点头，“那可真不错，我倒是没注意那个人的眼睛对着光是什么颜色，反正是蓝底的。不过头发看起来和我们的很像，也是深棕色的。”  
“如果不是时间对不上我都要怀疑我们遇到的是不是同一个人了，”Charles笑着推开奥利凡德的大门，“要知道那个人的头发也是深棕色的。”  
James耸耸肩，关上了大门。  
“先生们，下午好，”一个戴着眼镜的胡子花白的老头从架子后面钻了出来，“是来霍格沃茨的新生吧？”  
“是的，先生，”Charles点点头，“我们是来买魔杖的。”  
“噢，又一对双胞胎，”奥利凡德先生笑着喃喃道，“我想你们应该就是西彻斯特的那对双胞胎了吧。”  
“除了我们今年霍格沃茨还有一对双胞胎吗？”James好奇地问道。  
“是的，”奥利凡德去架子上一边念叨着一边拿了几个盒子下来，“是的。而且和你们一样，姓氏都不一样呢。”  
“好了，先生们，”奥利凡德冲还想发问的James眨眨眼，“如果希望认识新朋友或许需要等到了学校才行，现在先来认识你们未来的伙伴吧。”  
“那么，两位谁是Mr.McAvoy，谁是Mr.Xavier？”


	5. 第五章

Ten years ago：  
“我是McAvoy，”James上前一步，指了指Charles，“他是我的弟弟，Xavier.”  
“噢，我看看，”奥利凡德先生拿起柜台上他挑选好的几支魔杖之一，递给James，“你看起来和你父亲当初一样的意气风发，时间过得可真快，McAvoy的儿子都来我这里买魔杖了。”  
“哇，您认识我们的父亲？”James紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，接过奥利凡德递过来的魔杖问道，“他是个怎样的人呢？我是说……我们俩都对他没什么记忆。”  
“嗯，一个非常好的人，热情，优秀，勇敢，忠诚，一个非常典型的格兰芬多。”奥利凡德摸着胡子回想着，示意James动一动手，“挥一下试试。”  
James点点头，随意地对着空气挥了一下，柜台上的花瓶应声而碎，吓了两个少年一跳。  
“好吧，换一支。”奥利凡德先生显然对此见怪不怪了，从容地接过James递过来的魔杖放好，换了一支递给他，“魔杖是一个巫师最重要的伙伴，不仅是巫师挑选魔杖，魔杖也会挑选巫师。”  
“唔，这个我知道，妈妈说过，”James接过那支新的魔杖，“有时候在看到的一瞬间就会有感觉，就是它了。”  
“是的，是的。”奥利凡德笑了起来，“的确是Dora那孩子说得出来的话，你再试试。”  
很遗憾，这一支也并不合适。  
“我想想，我想想，”奥利凡德摇晃着脑袋从一旁的架子上拿下一个盒子，打开递给James，“樱桃木，总不能再错了。”  
James接过这支樱桃木的魔杖，就在指尖触碰到的那一刻他就很确定这是他的魔杖了，那是一种奇妙的感觉，似乎整个世界在那一瞬间都被温柔的风包裹住了。  
“看来你已经找到了你的伙伴了，”奥利凡德先生看向Charles，“接下来就该您了，Mr.Xavier.”  
“看来Orion留下的那支魔杖并不适合你，是吗？”  
“是的，”Charles从自己的衣服口袋里拿出了一支攀附着繁复枝蔓花纹的魔杖出来，“我的继父说了，如果我不适合使用，就把他交给您。”  
“Orion真是一如既往地财大气粗，”奥利凡德把那根精美的魔杖小心翼翼地放进自己的口袋里，“我可是很少给人定做魔杖的。”  
“这挺好的，”Charles笑笑，“既然不适合我们，就把他交给会珍惜他的主人吧。如果不是因为我们父母的找不回来了，我想他们也应该很乐意将魔杖交给您的。”  
奥利凡德先生看着Charles挑了挑眉，转身往店铺里面走去：“我想我刚刚拿的那些并不适合你，我得重新找一下。”  
James伸手揽住Charles的肩膀，感叹道：“真期待你的，我现在感觉自己充满了力量，哈哈！”  
“试试看这根，”奥利凡德先生回来得很快，把手上拿着的两个盒子递给Charles，示意他先试试那个看起来颜色更明亮的，“这是黄岑木的魔杖，芯子也是独角兽的尾羽，应该会很适合你。”  
Charles依言打开了盒子，第一眼看到这个魔杖的时候他觉得自己就很喜欢这根魔杖，他笑着对奥利凡德先生说道：“哇，他看起来真漂亮。”  
奥利凡德骄傲地点了点头，说道：“那是自然，这根魔杖是我几年前做的，一直没有舍得卖出去，你先试试看？”  
Charles把魔杖拿了起来，奥利凡德仔细观察着，对他道：“还有一根，你把那根也拿出来看看。”  
虽然疑惑，但是Charles还是打开了另一个盒子。他觉得这根黄岑木的已经很不错了，不过要求他这么做的是奥利凡德，他还是乖乖地拿起了另一根魔杖。  
很快，他就知道为什么这么要求了。  
魔杖是一个巫师最重要的伙伴，两者互相挑选，就像是一对生死搭档一样。  
Charles能感觉得出来，如果说他和黄岑木之间就是一对默契十足的好友，而这根魔杖之于他就像是一对可以在晚年一起坐在壁炉边上回忆青春的知己。  
“哇……这可真是……”Charles现在的状态用瞠目结舌来形容再好不过了，他纠结了好一会儿才找到了形容词，“amazing.”  
奥利凡德先生把黄岑木魔杖拿了回去，笑着道：“我很确信这两根魔杖都适合你，不过总有一个更适合，所以需要你都试试看。”  
“那么，一根樱桃木一根冷杉木……”奥利凡德扶了扶自己的眼镜，拿起羽毛笔在他那本纸张已经泛黄发脆的厚厚的账本上记下信息，“还有一根Orion Xavier的柳木魔杖。”  
“祝你们好运先生们，”奥利凡德接过Charles递过来的钱袋，对着Charles眨了眨眼，“特别是你，Mr.Xavier.”  
“我？”Charles疑惑地歪了歪头，“为什么？”  
“敬爱的先生，”奥利凡德大笑起来，“每一位得到冷杉木的巫师都有着非凡的运气，不过也会经历非凡的磨难，你会成为一个伟大的巫师的，我敢保证。”  
“那我呢？”James好奇地凑上来，问道。  
“当然，先生，”奥利凡德温柔地看着这两个少年人，“你会像你的父亲——另一位James一样，成为一个令人敬仰的巫师的。”

Now：  
“Max，”穿着白色毛领外套的金发女人递给坐在吧台边上沉思的男人一杯刚刚调好的鸡尾酒，眼神中充满了探究，“你还在想刚刚的那个年轻人吗？”  
穿着黑色高领毛衣的男人沉默地接过了酒放在吧台上，没有动。  
“我想想，他那张脸，似乎是那个霍格沃茨的老师来着，”女人撑着下巴盯着手中晃动的酒杯里的深红色液体，“好像叫什么……Hank？是这个名字吧，也是个泥巴种，不是吗？”  
“你为什么要放了他呢？既然敢独闯我们兄弟会就该做好心理准备，不是吗？还是说你……”  
“Emma，”Max冷漠地打断了她的话，警告道，“收好你的好奇心，我不需要你的质疑。”  
金发女人无所谓地勾起嘴角嘲讽地笑了，不过她什么也没说，只是抿了一口酒。  
凌晨的CANNAN BAR本正该处于狂欢的时刻，但是这时的小木屋却空落落的，只有Emma和Max还在，灯光仍然昏沉地在小木屋里转悠，却不存一丝暧昧气息。  
“还有，”Max一口喝光了装在高脚杯里的鸡尾酒，站起身来，“今天的事不要告诉Raven.”  
“噢，你的小女友，”Emma又笑了一声，“怎么，怕她吃醋？”  
Max并没有理会Emma意味不明的调笑，拿起搭在椅背上的铁锈红色皮外套穿上往外走去。  
“Eisenhardt，”Emma叫住Max，提醒道，“希望你不要忘了我们要做的事。”  
男人的脚步停顿了一下，也只是一下而已，他甚至连偏头的动作都没有，就推开了大门，走了出去。  
“真是个冷漠的男人。”Emma喝尽了杯底的最后一点液体，舔了舔嘴，下了结论。

Three years ago：  
结束了飞行课考试之后James本来想约上Hank一起去吃饭的，但是这个小子为了追求他的女神很不道德地选择了抛弃自己的好哥们，James只好自己一个人去食堂。  
属于格兰芬多的长桌上几乎坐满了人，只有几个人缺席，其中就包括Hank和他的女神Raven.  
James没有立即过去吃饭，他先走到了拉文克劳的长桌看了看，正在吃饭的拉文克劳友善地告诉他们级长的哥哥，Charles还在寝室里休息，似乎不打算吃晚饭了。  
“James，晚上好。”  
“晚上好Michael，”James没精打采地回了一个微笑，“你的神奇生物怎么样？”  
“还好吧，我复习了好久，应该能得个E？”Michael用力揽了揽James的肩膀，“你还在担心Charles？”  
James前后左右看了看，一把拽住Michael的领子，凑到他耳边说道：“我觉得麦格教授有问题。”  
“什么？”猝不及防被袭击的Michael一脸茫然，伸手捂住自己无辜的脖子揉了揉，“你怎么突然这么说？”  
James把自己在弗立维教授观察到的异常说了一遍，总结道：“Charles肯定瞒了我什么，而且麦格教授也知道。”  
“现在可是期末考试，你不会想当回侦探吧？”Michael好笑道，今年难得他和James都没有连累自己的学院被扣分，他可不想在期末考试期间晚节不保，“再说了，就算想也没用，哪来的时间啊。”  
“放心吧，我不会做什么的，”James皱了皱鼻子，“我也什么都做不了。我总不可能跑去问麦格教授到底瞒了我什么，而且Charles的性格我是最了解的，去年问他毕业后想干嘛他到现在都没告诉我，他不想说的事怎么也不会说的，软硬不吃的家伙。”  
“别想太多，他们总有他们的理由，总不可能害你的。”  
James哼哼了两声，没有再说什么。

Now：  
Max在街角停了下来。  
雪又开始下了起来，细碎的雪花晃晃悠悠着一点一点落下，有些因为太过于细碎，在半空中接触到人的气息直接就化成了一滴一滴的小水珠。  
“现在应该怎么称呼你呢？”从街角的阴影里走出来一个穿着黑色大衣的男人，如果他把下巴上那些胡渣都清理干净，看起来和这个穿着铁锈红皮外套的男人就是一模一样的了。  
Max的回应是绕过他继续前进，不发一言，路灯的灯光照在他的脸颊上，勾勒出冷硬的线条。  
“Erik！”  
“现在我已经不是Erik了，”男人回过头来，目光放在雪地上，并不去看那张和他一模一样的脸，“我是Max，Max Eisenhardt.”  
“如果——如果你真的这么问心无愧，你为什么要改名？为什么不用原来的名字？”Michael质问道，“你在害怕什么？”  
“没有，我无所畏惧。”Erik，或许现在应该叫他Max，皱紧了眉头，道，“我知道今天来的是McAvoy,看在Charles的份上，我今天不和你们计较，以后不要再让我看到你们。”  
“呵，Charles……Charles！”Michael从自己的口袋里掏出了他的魔杖对准了自己的弟弟，“你还有脸提他！我甚至都不好意思出现在他面前，就因为我和你拥有同一张脸！”  
“别问我他怎么了，我不想告诉你。”Michael打断了Erik即将出口的疑问，现在他们俩终于正式面对面了，拿着魔杖。  
“不要拿魔杖对着我，Michael，”Erik叹了一口气，“你打不过我，我也从来不会留情。”  
“我也不想这样，一直以来我都以为你只是怨恨我，还有我们的父亲，”Michael摇了摇头，道，“我从没想过你会变成这样。”  
“Stupefy ！（昏迷咒）”  
“Colloportus！（禁锢咒）”  
双胞胎兄弟几乎是同时念出了咒语，绚烂的魔法光芒在半空中对撞，纷纷扬扬的雪花被炸成了肉眼几乎不可见的碎片。  
“看来你有所进步，Petrificus Totalus（石化咒）！”Erik说着打趣的话，可是手中的魔杖却不失准头，“但是还是差的太远了。”  
“Impedimento（障碍重重）！”Michael反手扔了一个咒语，大声道，“我只想知道你到底打算干嘛！”  
“不关你的事，”Erik冷漠地回道，“Locomotor Mortis！（腿部僵死咒）”  
“Damn！”Michael躲闪不及挨了一记，脸朝下扑进了雪地里，抬手胡乱抹了一把脸，等他能看见东西的时候Erik已经不见了，“妈的，移形换影！”  
他翻了个身，仰躺在雪地上，渐渐平复了急促的呼吸。  
“明天James肯定会问我怎么搞的了……”Michael伸手摸了一下颧骨上那条新鲜的细长伤口，“雪地里居然有石头，还好没有伤到眼睛……”  
躺了一会儿，Michael才慢慢坐起来，拍了拍身上的雪迹，感叹道：“果然还是打不过Erik啊……”  
\---TBC---


	6. 第六章

第六章  
Ten years ago：  
“你确定东西都带齐了吗？”  
“这已经是第七次了，”James忍不住给自己的弟弟扔了一个白眼，“所以我们俩到底是谁紧张？”  
“噢……我很抱歉，”Charles快速地吐了一下舌头表达了自己的歉意，“我保证不会有第——抱歉，第几次来着？”  
“这也是你的第七次保证了。”James推着自己的行李推车加速跑了几步，超过Charles，“好了，我们要到了。”  
下了天桥就是站台了，形形色色的人们在月台之间奔波，对于两兄弟而言他们很轻易地就分辨出了哪些人是要前往霍格沃茨的，哪些人不过是普通的旅客。  
“不好意思！请等一下！”  
两兄弟疑惑地停下来，回过头朝身后看过去，一个戴着黑框眼镜的金发少年推着行李车朝他们笑了一下，他的行李堆得很高，最上面还有一个猫咪笼子，一只苏格兰折耳猫注视着两兄弟，打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“我们俩没有带宠物……”James遗憾地对Charles说到，“养只猫看起来还不错。”  
“得了吧James，养你就够费事的了。”Charles打趣道。  
“不好意思，”金发的眼镜少年的笑容有点腼腆，脸颊红扑扑的，“请问你们是霍格沃茨的新生吗？”  
“是的，你是找不到车站吗？”Charles笑着问道，“你的猫咪很可爱。”  
“谢谢夸奖，”少年伸出了手，自我介绍道，“我是Hank McCoy，实际上我就是个普通人，没想到会收到霍格沃茨的通知书，实在是太惊喜了。”  
“哇，真巧，我的姓氏和你的很像呢，”James惊讶地叫了一声，握住了Hank的手，“我是McAvoy,James McAvoy，他是我的弟弟Charles Xavier，你和我们一起吧。”  
“你们的姓氏……”Hank瞪大了眼睛，好奇道，“你们是双胞胎吧？为什么……抱歉，如果这个问题让你们感到被冒犯的话，请不要理我。”  
“没关系，”Charles轻轻笑了一声，解释道，“他是和我们的父亲一个姓氏，我则是继承了继父的姓氏，并不是什么不好的事情。”  
“顺便，我爸的名字和我的一模一样。”James眨了眨眼睛，示意Hank跟上，“看见那个有家长护送的小孩子了吗？一看就是巫师，我们跟着他们走就可以了。”  
“实际上我们也不知道就有四分之三站台在哪里。”Charles补充说明道。  
Hank这才注意到在站台之间行走的大多数小孩子都有父母陪伴，而自己和这对双胞胎兄弟都是没有长辈护送的。  
“难道你们也是普通家庭？”Hank好奇道，“我以为大多数去霍格沃茨的都会是有巫师血统的。”  
“啊，这倒不是，”James偏过头对着Hank道，“我们俩的父母和继父都是巫师，不过他们已经去世了，而且还没有告诉我们到底该怎么上学，导致很长一段时间我们都以为我们是哑炮。”  
“哑炮就是出生在巫师家庭但是没有继承巫师能力的孩子。”Charles体贴地在Hank提问前就告诉了他哑炮的意思。  
“啊……抱歉，我不是故意的……”Hank的鼻尖冒出了细密的汗珠，看得出来他正在为自己提起了别人的伤心事而感到焦躁，Charles只是给了他一个温和的微笑，而James一直都没有回过头，更别提注意到Hank的窘迫了，两人都并不在意这个无意的冒犯。  
“应该就是这里了吧。”James停了下来，Hank探出头去看，顿时嘴都合不上了。  
“等等等等等等！”Hank拦住正要往墙上撞的James，叫到，“你真的要撞上去吗？我的意思是，你知道的，头部如果受伤的话……”  
说话期间一个准巫师少年从他们旁边路过，嗤笑了一声，助跑两步，撞上墙面消失了。  
Hank扶了扶眼镜，站直后理了理自己的格子衬衫，羞赧道：“我很抱歉……”  
“不必道歉，”Charles捏了捏Hank的肩膀，他发现这个少年有点太瘦了，肩胛骨有些硌人，“说实话，我也有点紧张。”  
“来，我们排成一队，”James招呼道，“我先过去，然后是Charles，Hank你只需要跟在Charles后面埋着头冲就可以了，不要害怕。”  
“你还好吗？”Charles关心地看着James，他怀疑James要因为呼吸过度而昏厥了。  
“我？我很好。”James调整了一下急促的呼吸，点点头，“很好，很好。”  
James拍打了几下自己的脸颊，推上自己的行李车，回头对着两人道：“我走了。”  
Charles对他点点头，保证自己会跟上，Hank也表示自己一定会按照James的吩咐埋头直冲就是，不会落后，James这才深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛摇摇头，自己给自己打气道：“一，二，三……”  
“冲啊！”Charles喊到，笑着跟着冲出去的James往站台之间的柱子撞了上去。Hank早就把眼镜取了下来，眯着眼睛跟在Charles后面也撞了上去。  
等他们回过神来的时候就发现自己已经进入了九又四分之三站台了，一辆看起来有些年头的蒸汽火车停靠在右手边，浓浓的白色雾气从她高高的烟囱头部冒出，伴随着鸣笛声向后飘散去。  
三个少年互相对视一眼，目光里都是难以抑制的兴奋、愉悦、好奇和对于未来的期盼。  
他们将要踏上这趟前往霍格沃茨的列车。  
成为一名巫师。

Six years ago：  
“Merry Christmas，Charles.”  
“你也是，Hank，”Charles从沙发上抬起头来，对着Hank笑笑，“假期愉快。”  
高瘦的金发少年涨红了脸，走上前递给Charles一个红红绿绿的盒子，道：“这是我、我和Raven一起挑的，圣诞礼物。”  
“哇哦，”Charles的蓝色眼睛里满是惊喜，温暖的壁炉将他的脸蛋烤成了粉红色，“真是太感谢了，不过是你的猫咪Raven还是？”  
这种故意的打趣让Hank的脸更红了，天知道他鼓起了多大的勇气才顺畅地说出了这礼物是他和Raven一起挑选的。  
“好了，玩得愉快，”Charles站起来给了Hank一个拥抱，当初比他瘦小得多的男孩已经比他高了半个脑袋了，而且即将出去和他的小女友度过一个美妙的圣诞夜，“温馨提示，Raven喜欢睡前故事，她说的。”  
“睡睡睡前故事？！”金发男孩被吓得不清，几乎就要当场像上帝祷告，哭泣着坦诚自己并没有什么逾矩的想法。  
“你在想什么呢？”Charles皱着眉头捶了Hank一拳，“一个故事而已！”  
Hank闷着头悔过了一下，并没有注意到Charles脸上的坏笑。  
“那么你呢？James和Michael说他们要去霍格莫德村，你不一起吗？”  
“我不太想出去，坐在这里看看书就很好了。”Charles笑着回应道。  
Hank耸耸肩，和Charles道别后就离开了公共休息室。  
不过Charles的只是坐着看看书的设想并没有实现，因为就在Hank离开后不久就有人敲响了休息室的大门，而Charles不需要看就知道是谁了。  
他笑着给Erik开了门，道：“圣诞节就要浪费在我这里吗？不出去？”  
“那不叫浪费，”Erik自顾自走到沙发上坐下，找了个舒服的位置仰躺着倚靠在沙发背上，“圣诞夜的星空还是更愿意在你这里看。”  
“所以，Michael去陪James了，”Charles把放在桌子上的棋盘端到茶几上摆好，示意Erik先行一步，“你就来找我了，还真是平均分配。”  
“Michael最近见了我都很奇怪，欲言又止，”Erik皱眉，似乎对自己的弟弟很不满，“James也总是对我挤眉弄眼的。”  
Charles若有所思地点点头，推动棋子往前进了一步，“他们对我也是这样……”  
两人对视一眼，默契地挑了挑眉笑开了。  
“要调查一下吗？”Erik问道。  
“或许不用，”Charles喝了一口水，“James看起来快要憋不住了，很快我就会知道他们在干什么了。”  
Erik接受了这个说法，他并不是什么好奇心很旺盛的人，而James的确也不是一个憋得住秘密的人，Charles如果知道了，那么他也会知道。  
所以比起那个秘密，现在的他还是更愿意去思考这个圣诞夜的棋局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近三次元事情多且烦人，耽误了更新，实在是不好意思……不过我的手术计划要延迟了，所以更新应该不会太少_(:зゝ∠)_


	7. 第七章

Now：  
“教授，日安。”  
Zoey鼓起勇气打断了正在批改试卷的魔法史教授，她在来的路上已经练习了很多次了，希望不要出问题。  
魔法史的教授Charles Xavier是霍格沃茨出了名的友善和蔼，而且也在众多教师中有着出众的容貌，他的蓝色眼睛永远都像是一汪温暖的夏日海洋，也从不会过于严厉地批判学生，总是富有耐性和同情，而他不便的双腿也并未给他减分，反而让人们打心底里涌出对他的痛惜与爱护。  
当Charles用他的双眼注视着她询问她发生了什么的时候，Zoey几乎就要脱口说出实话了——上帝啊，谁会忍心欺骗这样的一双眼睛——但是她必须要隐瞒下来，这毕竟关系到她男朋友的期末考核。  
“教授，我很抱歉，我是来请假的”Zoey为难地开口了，“Jelly他家里发生了点事……今天下午的魔法史可以不要给他记成缺席吗？”  
“噢，发生了什么严重的事情嘛？”Charles放下了笔，摇着轮椅从桌子后面走到了Zoey面前，“明天就是周末了，是什么让他这么着急以致于现在已经坐上班车离开了学校？”  
“天……！”Zoey倒吸了一口气，“教授你怎么知道的？不，我是说……”  
Charles笑笑，道：“亲爱的，别对我说谎。”  
“好吧，”Zoey耸耸肩，某种程度上来讲，不用对Charles说谎也令她松了一口气，“Jelly说他家被袭击了，但是别的他还没有告诉我就跳上车了。”  
“袭击？”Charles皱眉，“他太莽撞了，这时候回去非常危险。”  
“很抱歉，教授，”Zoey低下头，“我没能拦住他。”  
“不是你的错，别道歉，”Charles安抚地拍拍Zoey的手，“这件事我必须和其他教授商量一下，特别是校长先生，不过今天下午的魔法史我不会给他记旷课的，你做得很好，Zoey，谢谢你的通知。”  
Zoey涨红了脸，面对Charles的表扬她怎么也习惯不了，更何况她只能算是不打自招。

和Zoey道别之后Charles就去了邓布利多的办公室，不需要他敲门，校长室的门就自动为他敞开了，邓布利多站在窗台前望着他，似乎已经等他有一会儿了。  
“校长先生，日安，”Charles笑着给邓布利多问好，“我想您应该已经知道了？”  
“噢，是的，”邓布利多上前扶住轮椅的扶手，“题外话，魔法部定制的轮椅可能过几天就能到了。”  
“真是太感谢了。”Charles感激地点点头，校长先生把他推到会客茶几面前就坐到了他对面的沙发上，推给他一杯还冒着热气的红茶。  
“海格淘来的茶叶，可以试试看，”邓布利多端起自己面前的，小啜了一口，“美味。”  
“嗯，很香，”Charles喝了一小口，温度刚好合适入口，牛奶和糖的分量都恰到好处，“这是霍格沃茨内的第一起吧，不容乐观。”  
“魔法部得到的消息，一个月内已经有大约七户人家受到了袭击，大部分都是纯血的贵族家庭，但是无一例外都是纯血巫师受到袭击。”邓布利多从沙发旁边的小书架上招来一份报纸，“今天兄弟会宣布对这些事件负责了。”  
“兄弟会……”Charles接过报纸，兄弟会已经不是第一次上头条了，也不是第一次获得一整个版面的报道了。  
“魔法部在月初的时候已经派出傲罗调查了，不过我想James应该没有告诉你，这暂时还是保密的。”  
“我大约知道他在做一些危险的工作，”Charles笑笑，“我为他感到骄傲。”  
“但是你仍然有所担忧，”邓布利多简洁地指，“你在焦虑，Charles，每当你焦虑的时候你就会频繁地舔嘴，这可不是好习惯。”  
Charles笑起来，“好吧，哪怕不需要摄神取念你也仍然是个优秀的摄神取念师。”  
“我的确有所担忧……”Charles皱皱眉，忍不住用手指揉了揉眉心，“我能感觉到James对我隐瞒了些事情，和他的工作有关的。”  
“所以，你怀疑？”  
“是的，”Charles抬起头，“我想可能这些事件是……是Erik策划的。他一直都对纯血抱有一种……仇恨，而且能让James对我隐瞒，除了他也没有什么了。”  
邓布利多看着他，最后什么都没有说，只是给他面前的茶杯添满了茶水。  
“我会让同学们注意安全的，现在，好好品尝一下你面前的茶水吧。”

Six years ago：  
Charles喝光了自己杯子里的红茶，对自己对面正襟危坐的兄弟偏偏头，示意他开口。  
“嗯，”James拿起茶壶给自己和Charles的杯子添满水，捧起自己的小茶杯喝了几口，“我已经全说了。”  
“所以……”Charles调整了一下自己的坐姿，皱着眉头，“你和Michael最近神神秘秘的，就是为了这个镜子？”  
“你是不是不信？”James有点丧气，“我保证我说的都是真的！我看到了James和Dora，连Orion都在，Michael说他也看到了他的父母……”  
“但是你怎么保证这个镜子不是什么……”Charles比划了一下，大约是词穷了，他摇摇头，道，“这太莽撞了，James，我理解你们的心情，我也很想念他们。”  
James看起来很生气，他的弟弟或许的确相信他说的——一面能够看到逝世亲人的镜子——可那又怎样呢，他总是在怀疑。  
“我们已经和那面镜子相处快一个月了，我们俩什么问题都没有，非常健康，”James辩解道，“我甚至还长胖了，总不可能那面镜子的副作用是肥胖吧。”  
“但是你们两个最近的精神状态不太好，你甚至在飞行课上走神。”  
“好吧，好吧，”James翻了个白眼，妥协道，“反正我告诉你了，你可以自己去看一看，反正你不是‘智慧的拉文克劳’吗。”  
“James，”Charles明显对于这个讽刺感到了被冒犯，“我会去看的，但是我希望你能好好想一下我说的，哪怕这个镜子没有什么危险，但是它已经对你的生活造成了影响了。”  
“人不能生活在梦里，亲爱的，”Charles站起来，走到James的面前蹲下，“他们已经死了。”  
“我不想和你吵架，Charles，”James扭过头去不看Charles的眼睛，生硬地打断道，“今天就这样吧，等你看过了以后我们再谈这个话题。”  
Charles目送James离开了休息室，叹了口气。

“看来James已经和你谈完了。”  
“Erik，”Charles没好气地对神出鬼没的好友笑笑，“你吓了我一跳。”  
Erik笑着坐到James刚刚坐的位置上，给自己拿了个杯子倒了杯茶，摇摇已经空了的茶壶，道：“看来你需要再泡一壶了，James真的挺能喝水的。”  
Charles好笑地摇摇头，道：“不，Erik，我想你面前的那杯就够你喝了，你又不是James，不需要一整壶水。”  
Erik挑挑眉，举起自己手里的茶杯朝Charles稍微倾斜了一下示意道：“看来我需要节省一点了。”  
“那么，Michael也和你谈过了，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你想去看那面镜子，对吗？”  
Erik沉默了一下，看着Charles的眼睛，点头道：“是的。”  
Charles呼了一口气，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，有些无奈道：“我知道我不能劝阻你，我的朋友，但是我希望你不要一个人偷偷去，好吗？至少带上我。”  
“我觉得有时候你有点谨慎过头了，”Erik道，“只是一面镜子而已。”  
“不……不，”Charles摇摇头，可是他说不出他为什么要如此否定，“我只是，我也不知道为什么，我总觉得没有那么简单。”  
“Charles，”Erik轻轻地念出好友的名字，对他微笑着道，“我们都知道，他们已经……去世了，没有人生活在梦里，不要太多虑，不会有事的。”  
Charles张了张嘴，最后只能勉强地笑笑，也不知道是在安慰自己还是安慰谁，道：“但愿如此。”


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉，手术其实已经做完一周了，但是因为天气实在炎热，有一点化脓……更新速度太慢了QAQ实在抱歉！

Ten years ago：  
“需要一些零食吗，先生们？”  
Hank看着推车上满满的各色食物，吞了吞口水，看向两兄弟，问道：“你们有推荐吗？我可以买一点。”  
“你从来没有吃过吧，”Charles笑笑，拿出钱包对推着零食车的阿姨说道，“请每样来一份，巧克力蛙要三个。”  
“哇……”Hank瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看着Charles，“我以为你们应该比较……我不是说……嗯，你们懂的。”  
James笑出声来，拍拍Hank的肩膀，道：“纠正你一下，只是Charles和普通人不一样，我是被他包养的。”  
Charles瞪了James一眼，递给Hank一个巧克力蛙，推荐道：“这个很好吃，而且还附赠巫师卡，总共有五百多个人物呢。”  
“类似于伟人卡片？”Hank接过食物，仔细看了看才小心翼翼地拆开。  
“大约差不多吧，不过有些巫师还没有去世呢。”  
“我的是波托米勒，”James已经拆开了，“我已经有两张这个了，Charles你呢？”  
“我的是邓布利多，”Charles把巧克力蛙吃掉，扬了扬自己手里的卡片，“邓布利多太多了。”  
“哇，她在对我笑！”Hank很惊讶这个卡片里的人物原来是会动的，“Dora McAvoy……”  
“Dora！”Charles和James同时叫出声来，James就坐在Hank旁边，先Charles一步抢到卡片，“你能把这个卡片给我吗？求你了。”  
“嘿James，我是弟弟，你应该让我，”Charles不满地鼓起了脸颊，“你已经有Orion了，我连James都没有。”  
“不！”James死死地护住卡片，“你比我有钱Charles，你可以去买一打然后找出他们！”  
“抱歉，”Hank举起双手，颇有些状况外，“她是很漂亮，不过你们这是在干什么？”  
“哦，她是我们的妈妈，”James解释道，“她是去年新增加上去的巫师，抽到的概率太低了，你运气真好。”  
“Orion是我们的继父，James是我们的亲生父亲，之前跟你说过了，和James一个名字”Charles补充道，“他们都比Dora早一点加上去，所以概率要高一点，不过还是很低。”  
“要是再来一张James就好了，”James轻抚过卡片上那个淡金色卷长发女人的脸庞，嘟囔着道，“这样他们三个人就可以在一起了。”  
“有一点复杂，”Hank推了推眼镜，表示自己有点混乱，“你们的父母和继父都是伟大的巫师，真厉害。而且他们关系似乎很好？”  
“是的，他们是最好的朋友，”Charles和James都坐好了，“Orion虽然说是我们的继父，可是实际上他和Dora并不是什么恋人的关系，如果没有他我们可能已经死了。”  
“也不会有钱上学，更别提买这些零食了。”  
“哇，”Hank觉得自己除了这些表达惊讶的感叹词也找不出别的词来接话了，“感觉他是一个很好的人呢。”  
“是的，他是一个纯血贵族，”Charles点点头，表情有些怀念，“可是他还是收留了我们，和‘那个人’作对。”  
“‘那个人’？”  
“一个恶魔，他是一个独裁者——我们不能说他的名字，”James道，“这是一种默认的禁忌。”  
他的眼睛里涌动着复杂的情绪，仇恨、厌恶、唾弃和恐惧。这让Hank模模糊糊地意识到了些什么，他并不笨，他想对于巫师而言，“那个人”可能就类似于他们麻瓜世界里的希特勒，可能还要更糟，至少他们可以直呼希特勒的大名。  
“不过他已经死了，”Charles拍拍James的手，“死了。”  
“谁知道呢。”James耸耸肩，把玩着卡片，没有抬头。  
Hank有点不知所措，他试图改变一下气氛，于是他开口提问道：“那个，我看到简介卡片上说你们的母亲是一个预言师。预言师是可以看到未来的那种吗？就像小说里写的那样——啊，我忘了，我们的小说可能不太一样。”  
“预言师——的确能够预言未来——但是应该不至于像你想的那么厉害，”Charles想了想，道，“据她所说，她只能模糊地感应到一些东西，就像是直觉，不能清晰地得知未来——如果她知道的话他们就不会死了。”  
“如果想要清晰地得知一些事情，需要付出很大的代价，有时候甚至是生命。”  
“Wow……”Hank似懂非懂地点点头，“我需要消化一下，不过这个职业真厉害。”  
他回想刚刚看到的卡片上的年轻女性，她看起来还不到三十岁，一头黑发看起来格外柔软，眼睛亮晶晶的，就在相框里对着他微笑，难以想象她其实是一个不再鲜活、已经逝去的生命。  
窗外飞过一只金色的蝴蝶，漂亮得像是太阳滴落的泪水，然后很快被风吹散了，消失在窗边。【注】

Three years ago：  
在周末的时候三把扫帚的生意都会突然好起来，因为这时候大部分霍格沃茨的学生不用留在学校里上课了，罗斯莫塔女士对此感到非常满意。  
她开这家酒吧的目的就是让大家品尝她的美酒，如果能为她的酿造提一些建议就更好了，当然恶意的捣乱她是不会客气的，她可是一个优秀且经验丰富的巫师。  
吧台传来的一连串规律的节奏，虽然酒吧吵闹异常，但是她还是成功接收到了这个声音，这让她展开了一个舒心的微笑。  
“年轻的先生们，黄油啤机？”  
Michael咧开嘴笑着点点头，他有一口整齐白亮得有些可怖的牙齿，然而对于罗斯莫塔女士来讲这个霍格沃茨的学生露出这个笑容只是更显得傻气可爱而已。她将视线转向Michael旁边的那个少年，对他的嘴唇仍然是干燥的事实感到满意，这引来了Michael的抱怨：“罗斯莫塔女士，你不能这样，每一次James的酒都比我的多得多，偏心也偏心得太明显了，明明每一次结账的人是我。”  
“这就不对了Michael，”罗斯塔莫女士被Michael故作委屈的表情逗笑了，“我偏心的明明是Charles，他是特别的。”  
“对对对，”James符合道，趾高气扬得好像那个享受最高优待的人是他一样，“多亏了我这张和Charles一模一样的脸我才能多喝一点酒，Charles可是super VIP，他喝热蜂蜜酒是免费的，说实话，邓布利多先生都不能享受这样的优待呢。”  
“噢，邓布利多，他也是一个帅小伙，年轻时和现在都是，”罗斯塔莫女士笑道，“不过他要是年轻的时候能够不要太过桀骜就好了，否则我的免费客人又会多一位了。我喜欢天才，不过更讨厌恃才傲物的天才。”  
“所以Charles简直完美不是吗？”James笑着喝了一大口酒，拍了拍Michael的肩，“你应该去揍Erik一顿。”  
“我也想，不是他我也不至于连喝个酒都要被你压一头，可是我根本不知道他在哪，”Michael颇有些苦大仇深，“他可能连N.E.W.Ts考试都不会参加。”  
罗斯塔莫女士没有插话，她只是沉默着擦拭各种杯子然后把它们摆好。她虽然一直不喜欢Erik，但是她其实并不讨厌Erik，甚至说得上欣赏——如她自己所说，她喜欢天才，可是Erik刚好又是她更讨厌的那一类，虽然他的傲慢不是因为他的天赋而是源于心理创伤。这让她只能对Erik就像对待普通客人一样保持客气的距离，但是她很喜欢另外三个孩子，尤其是谦逊有礼的Charles——如果她再年轻几十岁可能还会坠入爱河。  
Erik对于他们而言是不可分割的一份子，所以对于Erik她有着更为复杂的感受。而毋庸置疑的是，Erik当初突然的退学与失踪给这三个孩子留下了不可磨灭的伤害，这让她痛心。  
“Charles——”她试图岔开话题，“他还好吗？”  
“不太好，”James皱紧了眉，“他的身体状况有点反反复复，好上一段时间就要虚弱一段时间。”  
罗斯塔莫女士叹了口气，道：“希望他能在N.E.W.Ts考试前好起来。”  
James和Michael对视了一眼，最后还是没有再说别的什么。

“你为什么不试试看？”Michael在回去的路上还是有点疑惑，“她和邓布利多他们认识了很久了，说不定知道些什么。”  
James没有吭声，他把手里提的保温杯扔给Michael，让他替Charles抱好热蜂蜜酒，自己又把红黄相见的围巾围紧了一点。  
Michael不满道：“你这样我怎么办？”  
他出来的时候还没来得及围好围巾，这会儿一手是装着Charles喜欢的热蜂蜜酒，一手是James打包的黄油啤酒，围巾可怜兮兮的松垮垮地挂在他的脖颈处，看起来摇摇欲坠。  
James对他道了声抱歉，伸手要给他系好围巾，Michael稍微低下头好方便James的动作。  
“我想通了。”James道。  
“什么？你想通了什么？”Michael盯着近在咫尺的James的脸，试图分析出点什么。  
“Charles不希望我知道，”James直视他的眼睛，给他的围巾打了个结好让它更保暖一点，“那我就别知道好了。”  
Michael直起身子，从表情上看不出是赞同还是不赞同，他只是问了一句：“是走回去还是坐车？”  
James呼了一口气，热气遇冷凝成了一大片白雾随着他的走动往身后飘去散开，他小跑了两步，然后一脚踢起了一大捧雪，笑着喊道：“我不知道！”  
“嘿！慢点！”  
Michael跑着去追一路欢呼着跑远的James，他不太清楚James是不是喝醉了，他的颧骨一直很红，但是他不知道是不是因为天冷造成的。  
但是，管他的呢，Michael跑起来时想，反正雪很厚，摔上去应该也不会很痛。

【注】引用自诗歌《蝴蝶》Pavel Friedmann创作，  
“那一只，就是上次那一只，  
那么丰富、明亮、耀眼的黄色，  
或许，那是太阳金色的泪水  
滴在白色的石头上”  
特莱津集中营的孩子写下的诗歌。战争的残酷是无法想象的。


	9. 第九章

Ten years ago：  
Michael有点不知所措。  
他和Erik分离的时间有一点太长了，四年的时间对于孩童来说长得可怕，而且Erik的遭遇使他的性情变化过大，和Michael记忆里那个总是和他一起闯祸捣乱的弟弟完全不一样。  
他们在一个月前才通过霍格沃茨的校长邓布利多先生相见。说实话Michael在得知自己能够和自己失联已久的孪生弟弟一同去上学——还是一所魔法学校——之后，很是兴奋了很久，才出发去见Erik前的那一晚他还失眠了。  
他还用自己的存款去买了一块小蛋糕，那个蛋糕就在孤儿院所在的那条街上，Michael看上这个蛋糕很久了，它和四年前他和Erik最后一个一起过的那个生日妈妈买回来的那个蛋糕长得几乎一模一样。  
而他在那个睡不着的夜晚想象了很多，麻瓜的孤儿院会不会和巫师开办的不太一样？Erik在那里过得好不好？见面时他是应该先给Erik一个拥抱还是先把蛋糕给他？Erik会不会就像小时候迷路之后等到他终于找到他时一样，用湿漉漉的双眼叫他一声哥哥然后扑进他的怀里？  
他想到了很多，包括Erik会住在孤儿院的二楼，床位应该是靠窗的，楼梯间会有蜘蛛网……但是他没有想到Erik会不喜欢他。  
“你给我这个，是为了提醒我，她已经死了吗？”Erik在看见蛋糕的那一刹那脸色陡变，铁架子搭建的床开始发出骇人的声响，窗框也开始咔咔作响，Michael茫然地被邓布利多挡在了身后，“死了！Michael Fassbender！因为那个该死的Jakob Fassbender！”  
“Mr. Lensherr！”邓布利多大声喊道，“冷静下来，Michael什么都不知道，不要迁怒于他。”  
Erik发出一声嘲讽的冷笑，Michael盯着被打翻在地上的蛋糕，大脑一片空白。他开始怀疑自己对于Erik的记忆是否正确，他只能呆呆地躲在邓布利多的身后听着他的弟弟对他们共同的已死去的父亲的诅咒，就如邓布利多所说，他什么都不知道，他不知道Erik为什么会和他一样住到孤儿院里，他不知道这么多年Erik过得怎么样，他不知道为什么Erik会那么恨Jakob……还有他。  
“Erik Lensherr，enough！”邓布利多提高了音调，他生气了，“Jakob已经死了！Michael什么都不知道！”  
“……你们先出去。”Erik总算是停了下来，他背过身去撑住窗台，从玻璃反映的镜像上看不清他的脸。邓布利多揽住Michael的肩膀，将他带出房间。  
“我很抱歉，Michael，”邓布利多取下自己的镜片，用手帕轻轻擦拭了两下又重新戴上，看着Michael道，“我应该一早就告诉你的，我没想到Erik他会这么……”  
“Erik他，他为什么……”Michael吸了吸鼻子，想了想哪种说法更合适，“他为什么会那么……讨厌……讨厌……”  
邓布利多拍了拍他的肩，让他不必勉强：“食死徒找到了他们，我很抱歉没有更早找到他们……她死了……就在Erik的眼前被那个食死徒杀害了，所以Erik才会那么激动，别放在心上我的孩子，他只是还不太能接受这件事。”  
Michael张了张嘴，最后丧气地垮下了肩膀，道：“Erik是对的，如果Jakob不是傲罗的话，如果妈妈没有嫁给他的话……”  
“他是一个英雄，你应该为他骄傲。”  
“可是这不能改变他抛下了他们的事实，”Michael摇摇头，“还有我。”  
“放心吧，我不会生气的，”他抹干眼睛，对邓布利多笑笑，“我会补偿Erik的，尽管伤害已经造成了，可是那也是过去的事了不是吗？我会是一个好哥哥的。”

之后Erik还是准时冷静地从房间里出来了，带着他的藤木箱子，和Michael一起回去了。  
而现在，他们也一起坐在前往霍格沃茨的列车上，穿着一样的巫师袍，虽然Erik还是对他爱理不理的，但是Michael已经很满足了。  
不到十分钟列车就逐渐减慢了速度，最终停了下来，Michael和Erik顺着人潮下了车，Michael时不时就回过头看Erik有没有被人潮淹没，Erik显然对此很是不满，挤到Michael身边后不耐烦地道：“我不是三岁小孩儿，管好你自己就行了。”  
Michael选择自动把这句理解为Erik别扭的关心。  
迎接他们的是一个高大的自称海格的巨人，他看起来有一点凶煞，不过还算得上负责任，提着灯领路还一路给他们介绍着魔法世界的一些常识。  
Michael和所有别的学生一样好奇地打量着四周的东西，他注意到丛林里有一些长着翅膀的黑色马匹，不过既然海格没有说，大约是正常的。  
他小声地对旁边的Erik说道：“嘿，你看这里的马，他们有翅膀。”  
Erik皱着眉盯着Michael示意的方向很久，道：“……看不太清楚。”  
“噢，可能太黑了吧，他们也是黑的，”Michael没有在意，“以后要是白天再遇到你再仔细看看吧，挺帅的。”  
“Charles！他们看过来了！”一声压抑的惊呼传到了他的耳朵里，走在前面的海格也注意到了，他停下脚步疑惑地看着发声的少年。  
“唔，Mr.McAvoy？你刚刚说什么？”  
“噢，没有，没事，我只是……嗯，惊叹一下。”蓝眼睛的少年吐了吐舌头，对着自己的同胞兄弟做了一个鬼脸，很快他就看到了转过来盯着他看的Michael，惊喜地冲他挥挥手，“嘿，好久不见。”  
“也不算太久吧，”Michael挠了挠脸，不过很快他就注意到了站在James旁边的Charles，“哇，你们是……”  
Charles也很吃惊，他笑出声来，道：“我猜你也有一个孪生兄弟？”  
James一头雾水，Michael一脸震惊地点点头，这时候Erik终于做不到无视了，他不耐烦地回过头看向那几个和Michael打招呼的人，意外地对上了一双带笑的蓝眼睛。  
“So……Erik？”  
Erik一本正经地颔首，表情十分严肃，和旁边一脸疑惑的Michael形成了鲜明对比。不等他们发问，一直在一旁安安静静地呆着的Hank好心地提醒道：“要登船了。”  
Charles道了声谢，提议道：“不如我们一起？我们可以在船上自我介绍一下。”  
没有人反对。  
停靠在岸边的那些船只在船首挂着橙红色的灯笼，十分符合气氛。  
“没有船浆？”Hank看了一下，没有找到任何可以划水的东西。  
“噢，不用，我的朋友来吧。”Charles在Erik旁边坐下，而James带着Michael面对面坐在了他们的两旁，他们给Hank留下了船头的那个位置。  
有一些船只已经坐满了人，果然如同Charles所说，不需要任何外力，自己就按照灯光的指引朝着远处那个被湖面上的雾气掩映的庞然大物飘去。  
Hank点点头，坐到船上去，想，这是巫师的世界。

“霍格沃茨。”Hank出神地盯着那个城堡一样的学院发呆，被James拍了一巴掌才回过神来，“怎么了？”  
“这段路很短，我的朋友，”Charles笑着解释道，“要准备下船了。”  
“噢，我很抱歉，”Hank发誓刚刚自己的傻样一定已经被欣赏了个够，“我是不是还没有自我介绍？”  
“James帮你介绍了，”Michael好意地说道，“我是Michael Fassbender，还有我的弟弟Erik Lensherr，很高兴认识你。”  
Erik发出了一声不屑的鼻音。  
“你们知道有几个学院吗？”Charles远远地就看到了那个站在台阶上一声孔雀绿丝绒斗篷的女巫师，“那一定是麦格教授，霍格沃茨的副校长。”  
“欢迎来到霍格沃茨，我是你们未来的变形课教授，你们可以叫我麦格教授，”她稍作停顿，目光扫过一个金发碧眼的小女孩，“如果你们加入了格兰芬多，我就是你们的院长。”  
“四个学院分别是格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳和斯莱特林。待会儿你们就会进入我身后的这个门，”麦格教授看了她身后的那扇门一眼，“你们未来在学院的生活与学习中，出色的表现会给你的学院加分，而如果犯错，就会扣分。现在，一年级的，跟我来。”  
随着他们一行人的靠近，那扇雕花的厚重大门自动打开，穿着黑色巫师袍年长的学生们齐刷刷地看过来，四院的学生都有自己学院的长桌，白色的蜡烛在空中漂浮着，他们抬起头来，看见的不是高高的穹顶，而是一片晴朗的夜空。  
即使是Erik也没有再板着脸，Michael仔细地打量着四周，James兴奋地脸都涨红了，旁边的Hank感觉都要哭出来了，Charles无奈地捏了捏他的肩膀，示意他深呼吸。  
他们很快就能戴上分院帽，成为霍格沃茨的学生，他可不想他们之中有谁在这个时候因为太兴奋或是太紧张而呼吸过度晕厥过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章本来很长，但是字数超出太多了，所以斟酌了一下分了个节，下一章还是继续分院仪式XD


	10. 第十章

Ten years old：

麦格教授带着他们行到演讲台前就停下了，自己上台走到那个放了一顶破旧巫师帽的旧板凳旁边，把手里卷成筒的羊皮纸拉开。

“我叫到谁的名字，谁就到我这里来，我会把分院帽戴在你们头上，替你们分派学院。”麦格教授拿起那个破旧的帽子示意。

“那就是大名鼎鼎的分院帽啊，”James戳了戳Charles，小声道，“不知道我们能不能分到一个学院。”

“Raven Darkholme.”

一个金发的小女孩从人群中走出来，走到椅子前，深呼吸了一口气闭上眼坐下，麦格教授把帽子放在了她的头上。

“Right……”分院帽突然张开了嘴，这吓了Hank还有许多不了解这一点的新生一大跳。

金发的小女孩看起来很紧张，她的手都攥紧了，分院帽的判断却下得很快：“格兰芬多！”

格兰芬多的长桌响起激烈的掌声和兴奋的呼喊，甚至还有一些大胆的家伙放肆地吹起了口哨，为自己所在的学院赢得了今年第一位新生感到愉快，更何况这个一年级新生还是一个可爱的女孩子。

“Hank McCoy.”

Hank紧张地走上前去，刚好下台的Raven与他错身而过，小声地说了句加油。Hank看了她一眼，腼腆地笑了笑，女孩子回给他一个灿烂的笑容就跑开了，他涨红了脸坐到凳子上去，也不知道是因为过度紧张还是害羞。

“噢，相当聪明的大脑，非常出色，也有与之匹配的耐心，当然，你很明显属于——”

“拉文克劳！”

拉文克劳响起掌声，不过和刚刚的格兰芬多比起来就显得太冷静了。

“我喜欢格兰芬多。”James瘪了瘪嘴，对Charles说道。

“好吧，”Charles忍住笑，“你早就这么说过了亲爱的，祝你能如愿以偿。”

“你呢Charles？”

“我？”Charles想了想，道，“我没有什么特别的想法。”

“只要你别去斯莱特林就好了，讲真的，你血统又好又聪明又有天赋，我真担心。”

“噢谢谢你的夸奖，”Charles都被夸得有点不好意思了，“实在是有的难为情。”

“斯莱特林怎么了吗？”Michael小声地问道，Erik也看了过来。

“唔，也不是不好，James不太喜欢那个学院而已，”Charles温和地解释道，“那是一个集合了许多纯血的学院，天赋是最重要的，学员都非常优秀，不过相对的更加孤傲。”

“是冷漠，你太委婉了，”James明显对那个学院意见很大，“盛产食……”

“James，”Charles打断了他，“别怀抱偏见，不要因为个别人的错误而仇视一整个群体。”

“好吧，”刚好叫到了James，他耸耸肩，“我去了。”

“嗯，又一个McAvoy，”分院帽笑出声来，“很显然，你和你的祖辈一样，热情，乐观，富有极佳的勇气，喜爱冒险，非常典型的McAvoy。当然是——格兰芬多！”

James跳下凳子，喜笑颜开地冲Charles眨眨眼，跑向了格兰芬多的长桌。

“Charles Xavier.”麦格教授喊道，Charles似乎早就料到了，很快就站了出来。

“你的项链不错。”麦格教授挑起了一边的眉毛，若有所思地看了一眼Charles的胸口，没等Charles反应过来，就把分院帽扣在了他的脑袋上，“来看看你的学院吧。”

“唔，Xavier……”分院帽沉吟了好一会儿，好像很纠结，“你和他们很像，就像三个人的结合体。你很好，Xavier，Xavier……勇气、忠诚、包容、智慧、血统……你真是一个好家伙……”

Charles这时候有一点紧张了，他闭上眼睛调整呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

分院帽突然发出恍然大悟的喊声：“噢，对的，是这样的——你喜欢梅林！很好，很好，那么，你将成为——拉文克劳！”

Charles呼出一口气，向麦格教授道谢后走向拉文克劳的长桌。

说实话，其实他也并不太想去斯莱特林。

Michael和Erik似乎排在了最后，他们等了一会儿才听到麦格教授叫他们的名字。Michael先上去，他的表情严肃得甚至有些搞笑，Charles看到James埋着头肩膀抖个不停，也有点想笑了。

分院帽对Michael的评价很好，一个兼具勇气忠诚而且也拥有强大内心的少年人，赫奇帕奇有幸获得了这名学员。

Erik是最后一个人。Charles不禁有点紧张，不过他看了一眼盯着Erik眼睛都舍不得眨的Michael，又觉得自己是不是有点太夸张了。

分院帽沉默了一会儿，不是很长，但是Michael已经快要把自己的拳头捏碎了。

“唔……很显然，你遭受了巨大的变故，心性变化有些太复杂了……”分院帽似乎有一点为难，但是还是语气笃定地说道，“不过我想斯莱特林是最适合你的。”

斯莱特林的掌声稀稀拉拉地响起，Michael松开拳头，把手心的汗都抹在了袍子上。虽然很遗憾Erik没能和他一个学院，但是Charles说斯莱特林最看重的是天赋，那也很好不是吗？

Erik看过来的时候Michael给了他一个灿烂得有点渗人的笑容，Erik僵硬地移开视线，看向了微笑着为他鼓掌的Charles还微微点了点头，这让Michael有一点受伤。

不过也算是有进步，Michael自我安慰道，原来Erik可是恨不得根本看都不要看见他的，现在至少主动看过来了不是吗。

分院仪式结束，邓布利多宣布晚宴开始，桌子上所有精致的空盘空杯都一瞬间浮出了丰盛精致的食物，新生们都发出惊讶的赞叹声。

Michael拿着一个鸡腿一边啃一边四处环顾了一下，确定Erik有好好吃饭以后忍不住把视线投向最热闹的格兰芬多，一眼就看到了正拿着苏格兰方肉肠往自己嘴里塞的James，James也若有所觉抬起头来看向了Michael，两个人对视一眼，不顾自己嘴里塞满的食物，都咧开嘴傻笑开了。

他们俩互相举杯，冒着气泡的饮料发出细小的嘶嘶声，仿佛也在为新生欢呼。

 

Now：

熊熊火势在众人的合力扑救下才成功减小，然而此时那栋古老又庞大的豪宅早已成了空架子了。

James从废墟里抱出一只黑色猫咪，虽然使用了魔法避免了火烧到身上，但是还是免不了有一点灰头土脸的。本来垂头丧气地裹着毯子呆坐在一边的小女孩惊喜地大叫出声，欢快地跑向他。

“Lee！”小女孩结果黑色猫咪，怜爱地抚摸了他的毛发，抱起来亲了又亲，眨着大眼睛对James道谢到，“你真是太棒了！”

James点了点她的小鼻子，调皮地眨了眨眼，道：“不用谢。”

Michael在一旁等着自己的搭档回到自己身边，两个人一起朝着救护车走过去。

“这次比较及时，”Michael揽过James的肩膀道，“没有什么人受伤。”

“这次是运气好，这家人家里的小孩基本都还在上课，只有最小的女儿还没到上学的年纪，”James叹了口气，“而且没一个哑炮，至少自保还是足够了，要不然哪里撑得到我们来。”

“现在兄弟会还只是示威阶段吧，”Michael头疼地揉了揉下巴，“真的要针对纯血袭击的话，现在早不知道死了多少人了……”

James没有说话，他和Michael坐上那辆有点破旧的红色起亚，继续喝他们没来得及喝完的意式浓缩咖啡。这是两人今年合资从魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品部那里买回来的一辆实验车，很便宜，对于刚刚才成为傲罗一年还欠了Charles一屁股债的两人来说还是很不错了。

“你去见过他了。”James说的根本不是问句。

“是，”Michael根本没想隐瞒，他脸上那个创口贴挺大的，“如你所见，我还是打不过他。”

“既然如此，所以我们算是扯平了？”James道。现在他们两个人都有不告知搭档就擅自做危险行动的历史了——还是去见同一个人。

Michael不置可否地偏了偏头，两个人对视一眼又笑开了。

James发动汽车，他们在这里的工作已经结束了，接下来就是圣芒戈医院的治疗师们的事情了，灾后重建很显然更加不关他们的事了。

“你觉得接下来他会干什么？”

“我们还不清楚兄弟会的具体势力分布情况，还有到底有哪些人说了算，”Michael想了想，“我们甚至还没有上报Erik就是他们的头子。”

“Emma Frost，还有一个自称Mystique的女人都是他的左右手……”James道，“我有点怀疑这个Mystique，根据我们目前调查到的，这个女人是一个未登记的阿格尼玛斯……”

Michael贴心地接嘴问道：“但是？”

“还有可能是一个易容马格斯不是吗，”James皱眉，“你记得那个金发的女孩儿吗？我的那个同学，Hank的前女友。”

方向盘打了个圈，Michael很想指责James开车有点太疯狂了，这辆车只是一辆二手的试验车，他应该爱惜一点，不过显然这里还有更重要的话题：“要去问一下Hank吗，说不定他还和Raven有联系。”

“上次他来我家的时候我就试探过了，他真不愧是一个拉文克劳，脑子里除了书就是实验，怪说不得会被甩。”

“我觉得你的想法可能是对的，”Michael突然啧了一声，“毕业后我看到过Raven，就一次，我们那时候刚好培训假期，你记得吗？就是去年的时候。”

“继续。”

“我当时是在皇后街那里，我去买蛋糕来着——你也很喜欢的那家，”Michael仔细回忆，“我们当时隔了一条街，她应该也看到我了的，我还给她打招呼，不过她装作不认识我就走了。”

“皇后街……离CNNAN BAR只有不到五英里，”James点点头，“而且Hank也说自从他们分手后不久她就搬家了，时间也对得上，他们是今年新年过了以后分的手。”

“要上报吗？”

James叹了口气：“这是第八起了，这次的家庭或许不是无辜，下一次呢？或者再也不会有下一次了，再和他们交手就是你死我活了。”

他们再一次沉默了，James暗开音响，里面的碟片是Michael提供的民谣合集，自从兄弟会开始活跃过度以后他们就忙得没时间去管车载音响里放的是听过多少遍的歌了，这是James第一次对一首歌提出意见。

“这是《Sean&Isaac》？我觉得这首歌可以去兄弟会总部单曲循环一下。”

“都在我们车子里循环有几个月了，”Michael纠正道，“这首歌是《there were roses》*【注】，你能不能不要老是乱给歌换名字。”

“好吧。”James耸耸肩，上一次他给这首歌换的名字叫《天主教徒和新教徒》，他觉得他取的名字还是很符合歌曲意境的。

“下午去趟办公室吧，”Michael从他面前的抽屉里翻出一张碟片换下了那个已经循环了好几个月的民谣合集，“我们不需要更多的玫瑰了。”

\---TBC---

【注】：《there were roses》，70年代末期是爱尔兰共和军最为活跃的时代。为了将北爱从英国分裂出去，制造了一系列流血事件，支持英国的新教教徒和支持爱尔兰的天主教徒严重对立。在1974年的一场冲突中，新教徒Allan Bell被谋杀了，于是新教决定杀死一个天主教徒以示报复，结果选择了Sean O'Malley。而Allan和Sean却是生活中最好的朋友。两个年轻人成为了仇恨的牺牲品而毫无意义的被剥夺了生命。歌曲作者Tommy Sands是Allan和Sean的朋友。（摘自百度百科）


	11. 第十一章

Three years ago：  
雪停了两个小时左右又开始下了，Charles捧了一杯热茶缩在扶手椅里，目光远远地落在窗外的世界，腿上盖了一条毛毯，颜色和窗帘有点像，不过更浅一点。  
Hank推门进来的时候见到的就是这样的画面。  
他犹豫了一下才故意加重脚步好惊扰到Charles，提醒他有人来了。  
“平安夜快乐。”Hank一边说着一边坐在了Charles的对面，座位面前摆了一个空的杯盘，好像是早早就准备好要招待他一样。  
“马上就过了，”Charles微笑着摇头，“很快就是圣诞节了。”  
“唔，待会儿才说圣诞快乐，”Hank抬手看了看腕表上的数字，指针滴滴答答地挪动着，不一会儿就时针分针就贴在了一起，“现在该说圣诞快乐了。”  
Charles笑出声，把手里的茶杯放下，将茶壶把推到Hank的方向：“你自己倒一下吧，我没想到这时候你还会回来。”  
“你为什么还不睡？”Hank问道，“Raven和其他几个格兰芬多要开什么party，说是女孩子的话题，把我赶回来了。”  
“我只是有点……睡不着，”Charles又把茶杯圈在了手心里抱在怀里，“再说了，这么美妙的夜晚，用来睡觉有些太浪费了。”  
Hank没有继续追问下去，他低头抿了一口茶，他知道Charles泡的应该是大吉岭，这对于他这种味觉不灵敏的人来说有一些浪费，他不懂茶的好坏，只知道能喝和不能喝的区别。如果他是Erik Lensherr应该就可以就茶的种类、喝法还有配套茶具的事聊上一整晚，但是他不是。  
“真漂亮啊。”Charles感慨了一句，声音低得几乎是一声叹息、  
Hank抬头看着头顶飘着雪的星空，道：“我回到学校的时候雪还是停着的。”  
Charles伸手去碰那些飘飞到他头顶就要消失的雪碎，试图抓住一两点零星的雪花。他其实很清楚那些只不过是魔法制作的幻象，但是那又怎么样呢？那些细小的碎片看起来触手可及，他总要试试看才知道抓不抓得住。  
Hank盯着他看，突然闷笑出声，Charles奇怪地问道：“我怎么了吗？”  
“不，你很好，只是，哈哈，”Hank脸颊泛起红晕，“你现在好像我奶奶。”  
Charles在座椅中挪动了一下，审视自身有哪一点令Hank联想到那个老人家。他见过Hank的奶奶，Hank的床头有一张他的全家福，麻瓜们特有的定格照片，当初还引起了寝室内部的一阵麻瓜相机风潮。  
“我不觉得我哪里像你的奶奶，”Charles语气严肃，不过表情上完全不是这么一回事，“我的头发还很浓密而且颜色光泽都非常地令我满意。”  
Hank揉了一把鼻子，道：“你知道吗？我奶奶也有一条蓝色毛毯，不过比你这个旧且廉价多了，而且每个冬天她都和你一样，把毛毯盖在腿上所在靠近壁炉的沙发里然后一脸向往地看着外面的世界。”  
“你的意思是我是个老人家吗？”Charles放慢了语速，挑起眉毛，似乎是Hank再有一句不对就要跳起来去掐他的脖子。  
“没有没有！”Hank举起双手，讨饶道，“好了，我错了，早点睡Charles，我要去睡觉了。”  
Charles点点头，微笑着和Hank互道晚安，目送他的背影消失在休息室。  
静静地坐在椅子里，Charles短暂地回了一会儿神。  
现在只有他一个人了。  
不会有人从寝室里突然冒出来，也不会有人敲响休息室的大门了。  
他把手揣进毛呢外套的兜里，把自己塞进沙发里蜷成一团，楞楞地看着窗外发神。  
一切似乎都和以前的每个冬天一模一样。

Six years ago：  
圣诞节的假期很快就过去了，孩子们还是回到了霍格沃茨照常上课，但是每个人的心思却都不一定是在课堂里。  
Charles站在走廊拐角处低着头不知道在想什么，连有人走近都不知道。  
"Charles！"  
"哇，"Charles吓了一大跳，难得在他的脸上找到慌乱的表情，"Erik！你吓到我了！"  
"是你太入神了，我叫了你很多声，"Erik瞥了一眼他的手，"你妈妈的项链？"  
"是的，"Charles把项链塞回毛衣里，冰冷的触感让他打了个哆嗦，"我有点焦虑，不明原因的那种，它能让我平静下来。"  
Erik不置可否，他从来不信占卜预言那一套，Charles很了解，也从没有试图过让Erik相信他的母亲是一位多么杰出的预言师以致于让Charles连她的遗物都迷信有什么趋吉避凶的能耐。  
现在是晚饭时间，很少有学生在教学区游荡，两个人一路沉默着走着。  
自从圣诞夜James和Michael向他们坦白之后，Erik就决定要去看一看那面据说可以看到去世亲人的神奇魔镜，Charles心里的焦虑却在不断累加，简直就像有个声音在他脑子里喊一样。  
在他的印象里，Erik并不是什么看重亲情的人，如果他真的很重视那些情感的话也不至于和Michael的关系那么僵硬了，而据他所知，Erik对于他和Michael共同的父亲Jakob甚至称得上是憎恶。  
唯一的解释或许就是他们的母亲了。  
Charles不自觉地抬手按住胸口，Dora留给他的项链已经被捂热了，隔着厚重的衣物几乎感受不到它的存在。  
现在他们已经靠近James他们给的地址了，再往下穿行一段路应该就能看见那面神奇的魔镜了。  
Charles深呼吸了一口气，强压下心中的不适，跟上了Erik的脚步。  
远远地Charles就看见了那面镜子——或者说是被黄得快要发霉的旧布盖起来的巨大物体——它隐藏在一个墙面的凹陷处，但是过于庞大的体型让它无法完全消失在人们的视野中。  
不知道为什么它被藏在那么人迹罕至的地方，Charles相信邓布利多对于一切布置都是了如指掌且都思虑周到的，或许这也从侧面证明了这面镜子不是什么好东西，但是——  
他看了一眼眼睛都快黏在上面的Erik，默默地把到了嘴边的话咽了回去。  
只是看一下而已，James和Michael不是什么事也没有吗？或许是他杞人忧天了。  
真正到了那面镜子之前才发现，那面镜子高大得惊人，Charles抬起头打量了一下顶部，它似乎是顶上了天花板，底座却很低，没有被遮住，两只雕琢精致的爪子支撑着这面巨大的镜子。  
Erik回头与他对视了一眼，上前一把掀开了那块布料。  
“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi  
⋯⋯”  
“什么意思？”  
“我不知道，”Charles摇摇头，“可能是这面镜子有很多制作人。”  
Erik没有多想，连拉文克劳都不知道的事情，他也没必要再深想。  
然而Charles的视线却在那一串字母上逗留了很久，他思绪混乱，大脑就像是被什么东西搅糊了一样，直觉告诉他这是有深意的，可是他完全无法思考。  
这加深了他惴惴不安的心情。  
“我想我们应该⋯⋯”Charles收回目光，终于忍不住开口要提放弃，然而视线扫过镜面时看见的一切让他再也没法移开目光。  
他对James的印象更多的还是他的哥哥James，而作为父亲的James却是一种极度匮乏的形象，除了作为遗物留下的几张相片，他仅存于Dora的口述和昔日的日记本中。  
相比起Charles，似乎James更加执着于父亲的存在，毕竟他们共用同样的名字，即使是Charles自己也以为自己在某种程度上来说对于亲生父亲有些亲情淡薄——毕竟比起James，Orion陪伴他们的时间更久也更加具体，更何况他的姓氏Xavier也是属于Orion的。  
直到现在——他在听过James的描述后的所有关于真假的质疑都烟消云散——那个从来只在相片里搂着Dora朝他微笑的James对他眨了眨眼。  
——Charles是James给你选的名字，他很喜欢这个名字，他觉得取这个名的男孩子不仅会非常聪明，还很善良。  
——他很爱你们……虽然他不能真实地陪伴在你们身边，但是他一直都会在的。  
“……Dad？”  
“Charles，”他听见了他的声音，“你长大了。”  
“Erik……”Charles颤抖着去抓Erik的袖子，慌乱地看向他，“你看见了什么？”  
Erik小幅度地颤抖了一下，张开嘴卡了一会儿壳，绿眼睛亮得可怕：“我……我看见我六岁时的生日会，我和……他们所有人。”  
“我看见了我爸爸……他叫了我的名字，”Charles克制住自己再看向镜子的冲动，“我有种很奇怪的感觉，好像有谁在跟我说话——不是他，是另外的谁。”  
Erik听他这么说，皱起了眉头：“你是不是压力太大或者太紧张了？这几天你都有点，嗯，神经兮兮的。”  
“不……”Charles看向那面魔镜。James依然站在金色边框内的世界对他微笑，可是他浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，“我想我们应该离开。”  
“Charles……”  
“Erik！”Charles大声打断了他，蓝色的眼睛里充斥着痛苦的神色，“求你了。”  
Erik张了张嘴，最终什么也没说，留恋地看了一眼镜子，近乎自言自语地说道：“好吧，等你好一点……”

\---TBC---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在是抱歉拖了这么久才更新……因为是语言类专业，正在为专业的国际测试备考，中途还需要通过几样全国性考试，如果不能通过的话会非常糟糕……再加上学校的网络出了些问题，实在是很对不起！之后我会尽量每周更新一次，再不济会月更的QAQ如果拖欠了欢迎大家来鞭打我！！顺便如果有妹子有使用微博可以留言自己的ID，我会在更新时进行@，非常抱歉！！！！


	12. 第十二章

平安夜是一个温馨的节日。  
然而对于那些只有几岁的巫师家的小孩来说，没有什么节日是温馨愉悦的，那些各色各样本该庆祝的节日只在父母口中有几分明亮的色彩，对于他们而言，所有的日子都是一个样的黯然，除了提心吊胆地度过一个又一个日升日落，再无其他。  
Charles蹲在床边，撑着下巴望着窗外，天边明亮的光芒在黑漆漆的夜空中忽明忽灭，他很喜欢这种亮莹莹的光芒，虽然每次燃起的时候就会有人出去，然后在不久之后带着他们匆匆离开那个住处，而在他模糊不已的记忆中，父亲就是在某一次光芒之中再也没有回来。  
James刚刚已经抵不住睡意睡着了，Dora把他抱去了他的房间。  
“Charles，”Dora不知什么时候走到了他身后，手掌轻轻覆在他的头上，“我要出门一趟，虽然你才是弟弟，不过能请你可以帮我照顾一下James吗？”  
Charles乖巧地点点头，Dora笑着蹲下来亲了亲他的脸颊，漂亮的棕色眼睛里闪烁着一些晶莹的碎光。  
“早点回来，妈妈。”  
Dora弯起嘴角笑了笑，没有应声。她把脖颈上戴着的项链取了下来，将闪烁着温柔色彩的宝石放在Charles的手里，揉了揉他的脑袋，道：“不要让它离开你好吗？”  
Charles再次点了点头，把项链套上自己的脖子，长长的吊坠垂到了他的肚子上。  
他迷迷糊糊地跟着Dora走到玄关，看着她戴好围巾穿好鞋子。现在他们住在Orion的家里，可是Orion还没有回来，妈妈或许是要出去找他？  
Dora在打开门之前回过头深深看了他一眼，嘴唇张张合合，好像是说了什么，最后传到C他耳朵里的，只是一声叹息：“Charles……”  
——Charles……

Now：  
“Charles！”  
Charles睁开眼，James正蹲在他面前皱着眉看着他，他这才记起他刚刚是在壁炉边一边烤火一边看书，刚刚的梦境过于真实，让他有点恍惚。  
“你怎么在这里睡着了，万一生病怎么办？我最近那么忙，有可能几天都不会回来。”  
听着James喋喋不休的抱怨，Charles不由得失笑出声，明明刚刚在梦里Dora还让他照顾好James，一醒过来他就变成被念叨的那个了。  
James奇怪地看了他一眼，不过什么也没有问，叹了口气给他把盖在膝盖上的毛毯理好，推着他往卧室走。  
“Charles，我之后几天可能都不会回来了，”James斟酌了一会儿，决定还是要让Charles知道，“我和Michael已经查到兄弟会的首领是谁了……”  
他看着Charles的发顶，有点犹豫，但是出乎他预料的是Charles比他先一步说了出来：“是Erik对吗。”  
他没有使用疑问句。  
“你早知道了？”James苦笑着道，“就知道没什么瞒得过你。”  
“四年前我就怀疑是他了，不过最近才确定而已。”  
“他一走你就怀疑他去反社会了？”因为Charles的问题，卧室门常年是敞开的，James推着他进了卧室，“真不知道该感慨你们关系好还是糟糕。”  
Charles以一声意义不明的闷笑作为回答。James停顿了一下，继续道：“还有一个不太确定的消息，不过八九不离十吧，Raven她似乎也加入了兄弟会。”  
不出意料的沉默。  
James说出这个事情并没有打算要Charles的回答，沉默是他想过的回答中最好的一种，对于Charles来说，Raven不仅仅是Hank的女友，还是他们共同的好友。  
James帮助Charles移到了床上，这么多年了，Charles早就习惯了这些帮助，再也不会有最初的尴尬与为难了。  
他们一直保持着这种安静直到最后James不得不离开。  
“你自己注意安全，”James拿出做哥哥的样子来，“等这段时间工作完了我才能回来，我和Michael会好好吃饭的，别担心。你平时就住在学校里吧，Hank可以帮忙照顾一下。”  
“好的哥哥，”Charles笑笑，向James告别，配合地扮演了一个乖巧听话依赖兄长的弟弟，“工作顺利，早点回来。”

Six years ago：  
Charles醒过来的时候是凌晨三点左右，他就着从窗户透进来的模糊月光大约看了一眼表盘，把头埋进松软的枕头里试图再继续做梦，可是心跳和呼吸却越来越快，一种焦躁感挥之不去。  
最终他放弃抵抗，丧气地坐了起来，短暂的发呆之后穿好了衣物，打算离开寝室，免得打扰室友休息。  
休息室的壁炉在他进入之后就自动燃烧了起来，暖和的温度让他感觉好受了一点，正打算坐到沙发里看会儿书打发时间，一个偏头看见了紧闭的大门，突然就起了出门夜游的意思。  
Charles舔舔嘴唇，他虽然是一个好学生，但可不是一个乖学生，夜游这种违纪的事情他其实也没少干，只不过比起技术拙劣的James和Michael两人，他显然更擅长伪装。  
想做就做，Charles把魔杖揣进口袋里，围好围巾，大摇大摆地走出了拉文克劳的休息室。  
挂在墙上的画作们都在呼呼大睡，有几个浅眠的被他打扰到，嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂了几句，翻了个身又睡着了。  
走廊上的壁火足够让他勉强看清脚下，所以他就没有使用荧光闪烁，下了楼梯，转过走廊，Charles漫不经心地思索着该去哪里探索。  
猛然一个背影闯入视线，Charles反应迅速地一个退后，把自己藏进了巨大的石柱后面。  
他小心翼翼地探出头去看，那个人走得很快，在昏暗的光线下犹如行走在白昼之中，步履稳健飞快，几乎是几个呼吸之间的时间就穿过了走廊往楼梯走去。  
那个人穿了一身黑色的大衣，整个人几乎完全融化在了黑暗的夜色里，但是凭借昏黄的灯光Charles还是一眼就认出了他。  
是Erik.  
Charles松了一口气，本打算跳出来追上他，互相打个招呼，然后两个人再一起到处游走一番，但是在电光火石之间突然敏锐地意识到了一丝异常，他又再次绷紧了身子。  
Erik有点不对劲。  
Charles在入学以来的四年间和Erik相约夜探霍格沃茨了不少次，几乎和James与Michael一起捣蛋的次数不相上下，可是他从来没有发现Erik有什么夜视能力，有时候Erik甚至需要扶住他的肩膀才敢踏下阶梯。  
来不及多想，当Erik的身影即将消失在视线里的时候，他下意识地选择了跟上。  
Erik似乎根本没有发现他，Charles匆忙地在自己的外套上擦了一把手心里的汗水，一只手摸进了兜里，握住了自己的魔杖。  
摸黑跟踪人是一个技术活，更何况他是第一次干，还是跟踪自己最好的朋友。  
他们逐渐往下，越来越偏离教学区和生活区，等Erik的速度慢下来后Charles才猛然惊觉——这是往那面镜子的路。  
寒意从脚底蹿起，紧紧攥住了他的四肢百骸。Charles只能咬紧牙关，免得他的上下牙齿会忍不住打颤。  
心底的声音叫嚣着让他赶紧离开，不要再继续往前了，可是看着逐渐在视线里远去的身影，Charles咬咬牙，还是选择跟了上去。  
在他的毛衣之下，一枚宝石在转瞬之间划过一缕光芒，又很快黯淡了下去。  
\---TBC---


	13. 第十三章

Now：  
Michael把最后一个箱子抱上了楼，James跟在他后面抱了一大口袋的食物，两个人一前一后挤在狭窄的楼道上，呼呼喝喝地试图在不吵到其他邻居的情况下唤醒不知道是不是线路已经坏掉了的灯泡。  
用脚踢上了房门后，James看着熟悉的出租屋颇有些感慨，想当初毕业后的傲罗集训生活就是在这栋破旧的麻瓜公寓里度过的，当年的同僚有的放弃了傲罗的工作，而留下的如今都分配给了不同的小组，早就搬走了，只有Michael还在这里继续租住。  
“上周Summers他们也搬走了，”Michael把箱子放在地上，“现在这栋楼里就剩下我一个巫师了。”  
“现在是我们俩了。”James眨眨眼，顺手从口袋里摸了两颗牛奶糖撕开，塞了一颗给Michael，看Michael含着糖熟练地施展家务魔法，然后自己把鞋子蹬掉了，盘着腿坐一屁股上小小的懒人沙发不起来了。  
这间房子是整栋楼为数不多采光不错的，而且也是为数不多安装了暖气的房间之一，当时为了抢到这间房子全部同学争得头破血流，最后还是James靠着惊险的飞行比赛赢得了另一个女生，夺得了居住权。  
“等到事情结束后我才会回去了，”James左右转转脑袋，然后锁定了放在地上的水杯，懒得掏出魔杖来，弯腰把杯子拿起来冲Michael晃了晃，得到这杯水是今早上刚接的回答后放心地一饮而尽，“可别告诉我你没有收拾我的床。”  
Michael企图赶在James喝光之前抢走杯子，不过没有成功，懊恼地说道：“得了吧，明明你的家务魔法比我用得好，自己去整理吧！”  
“好吧，那我勉为其难和你挤一下好了。”  
Michael晃悠着到厨房去拿水壶倒水，听到后不知道该作何反应，道：“你只需要挥一下你那高贵的手，然后动一动你懒惰的舌头，念一个咒语，为什么……嗷！”  
他叫出声来，手上的杯子差一点就打翻了，泄气一般地看着不知道什么时候跟在他后面跑进了厨房的James，耸了耸肩膀表示投降：“好吧好吧，我去理床。”  
“我的朋友，”James保持着恶作剧成功的笑容，“我的舌头懒惰与否你最清楚不是吗？”  
Michael被噎住了，反驳不能，泄愤似的恶狠狠低下头作势要咬人，James吓了一跳，要往后躲，可惜厨房过于狭小，一退后就抵上了橱柜，动弹不得，他紧张地闭上眼睛，结果只得到了唇边一个轻如羽毛的吻和沉沉的低笑。  
“你居然戏弄我？”James不可置信地睁开眼，龇牙咧嘴地伸手勒住Michael的脖子要掐他，只是笑弯了的眼角和泛红的耳朵尖暴露了他的真实想法，“看我今天不好好教训你一顿！”  
“噢！伟大的McAvoy先生饶命啊！”Michael配合地大声求饶，端着水壶做着夸张的表情跑出了厨房，James跟在他后面几次跃跃欲试，想要扑上他的后背。  
两个人闹腾了一会儿又在地板上亲昵了一会儿，James赖在Michael身上不起来，眯着眼睛看他：“我的床没有收拾。”  
Michael笑出声，按住他的头使劲揉了两把：“好吧好吧，不收拾了。”  
James翻了个白眼：“我的朋友，你可真是太懒了。”  
对于这样的评价，Michael选择用实际行动告诉压在他身上的某人，他到底懒不懒。

Four years ago：  
Emma Frost靠着湿冷的墙壁喘了好一会儿气。  
刚刚在酒馆里的大闹导致老板呼叫了魔法国会的傲罗，虽然也成功把那个胆敢辱骂她的混蛋打成了重伤，不过她自己身上也挂了不少彩，其中大多是拜傲罗们所赐。  
被伊法魔尼开除以后她就混迹于大大小小各种各样的酒馆里，本来还打算好好打工的，结果倒霉碰上了原来的同学——呸！Emma啐了一口，狗屁的同学，一群狗眼看人低的垃圾。  
右手手臂流失的血液已经把外套都打湿了，她只好把魔杖换到左手，尝试使用治愈魔法，然而刚刚开始念咒语，巷口的光就被突兀地遮住了。  
“Holy shit，”Emma自暴自弃地把脚边的垃圾桶踹开，大概辨别了一下对方的样貌，并不是刚刚追在她屁股后面背诵法令的傲罗，不耐烦道，“小子，别来惹我，趁着我心情不是很糟快点滚蛋吧！”  
“Emma Frost，三月被伊法魔尼魔法学校开除，理由是使用危险魔咒并威胁到同学的生命安全，有趣的理由，不是吗？”  
“Fuck！”Emma暴躁地用魔杖指着对方，她身上乖巧的女仆装和阴森的眼神发差巨大，“如果识趣的话就闭嘴，你他妈是哪个地方冒出来的？魔法国会什么时候会招收未成年人做傲罗了？”  
尽管光线不好，但是足以让Emma分辨出来人的大概年龄，还是一个年轻人，不会超过20岁，却知道她的信息。  
“实际上，我会是你的朋友，”那个人把“will”咬得很重，一口伦敦腔，“Max Eisenhardt，很高兴认识你，Frost小姐。”  
“至于你的信息，请不要担心我有什么摄神取念的能力，”自称Max的少年举起双手缓步靠近，在Emma威胁地抬高魔杖后又停止了脚步，“酒吧里那个傻瓜甚至不需要拷打就哭着喊出来了，鉴于他臃肿的脸上全是鼻涕，我实在不忍心再对他那贫瘠的脑瓜施以打击了。”  
Emma将信将疑地把魔杖压低了一点，可是仍然处于戒备状态：“那么，Max Eisenhardt，你想从我这里得到些什么？”  
“唔，或许是你的忠诚，Frost小姐。”  
Emma用一种看精神病院逃跑病患的眼神看着Max，嗤笑一声，不屑道：“脑子有病就去治，英国佬，要我给你介绍一下医师吗。”  
Max对她的嘲讽不置一词，好似没听到一样，自顾自道：“我正在寻找同伴，会邀请你不过是因为比起那些近亲结婚导致基因缺陷、除了抱着他们所谓的纯正血统而一无是处的人，我更中意像你一样天赋过人，并且拥有真正高贵血统的人。”  
“高贵？”Emma尖锐地重复了一遍，“你是说像我这样的‘泥巴种’？麻鸡和巫师的后代？”  
“显而易见，是的，”Max的眼神高傲，“比起无用的麻瓜，脑子里除了血统血统还是血统、观念可笑的巫师们，我们当然是更高贵的存在，能力是我们最强大的资本。”  
“得了吧，别开玩笑了，老娘还要治伤呢，”Emma不耐烦地驱赶着Max，她心里的确有些动摇，她从来没有因为她身体里的麻鸡血统而自卑，相反，她甚至很喜爱那一部分，而在学校里被歧视的生活也让她对所谓的巫师纯血理念恶心透顶，“就算是我们更值得骄傲，那又怎么样呢？我们是少数，在麻鸡面前有那个狗屁保护法令，在纯血巫师面前我们不值一提。”  
“这就回到最开始的问题了，我的朋友，”Max逐渐走到了她的面前，在确定Emma不会再对他魔杖相向后掏出了自己的魔杖为她受伤的右臂施加了一个非常高级的治愈咒，Emma将之理解为施展能力以展示他的价值，“我在寻找同伴。比起躲藏，屈服，肯定有更好的路，更好的方式，不是吗？”  
“No more hiding，”Max露出一个有些骇人的笑容，金绿色的眸子闪烁着野心的光芒，像是冬夜里饿极了的野狼，“为自己骄傲，不是吗？”

Now：  
“Charles？”  
“Hank，”Charles从卷子堆里短暂地抬了一下头，“你还没有走吗？”  
“期末考试，你懂的，”Hank走进办公室里，沙发里都堆买了试卷，各种羽毛笔在半空中勤奋地批改着试卷，“你今年还是改三科的？”  
“一直都是老样子，”Charles耸耸肩，“你知道的，傲罗的工资很低，魔法部总是很吝啬，我必须要多挣钱。”  
“我看你这里的灯还亮着就猜到你还没在改试卷了，不过你给的理由还真是……一言难尽。”  
Charles闷笑出声，脸上的表情好像他给了Hank一杯挤了芥末的咖啡并且成功哄骗对方喝了下去。  
Hank道：“魔咒的还没有批改完吗？这个我或许可以帮忙。”  
“算了吧，Hank，”Charles笑着拒绝了，“上次你帮忙之后学生都投诉说看不懂你写的字，我想你可以趁这个时间练一练你的钢笔字。”  
“是哪个学院的？”Hank做出恼怒的样子，“我要给他们扣十分！”  
“别告诉我你的魔药课没有收到任何投诉，”Charles挥挥魔杖，茶壶和茶杯欢快地飞到Hank面前给他倒上了一杯热气腾腾的红茶，“要知道，当初N.E.W.Ts考试你的丢分起码有百分之三十是因为你的字。”  
“哪有那么多，”Hank嘀嘀咕咕地抱住茶杯，“顶多百分之二十五。”

大约半个小时之后羽毛笔逐渐停止了舞动，乖巧地一支支排列好飞进了笔盒里睡好，两个好友围好围巾穿上大衣往职工宿舍走去。  
“Hank，”到寝室门口的时候Charles叫住了他，“我想，有一件事应该告诉你。”

“Max，”Emma裹着她的白色貂毛大衣，两条笔直的大长腿光溜溜地裸露在空气中，纷飞的大雪是这位女王最好的背景，“该下达命令了。”  
男人收回远望的目光，呼出一口白气。  
“开始吧。”  
\---TBC---  
神奇生物太好看了！！！！！


	14. 第十四章

第十四章

Six years ago：  
“……他会好起来的……”  
“……James……不要担心……”  
“……只是一点小问题……”  
Charles昏昏沉沉地接收到一些断断续续的语句，听声音好像有许多人，又好像从始至终只有他一个人而已。  
浮浮沉沉好似整个人都坠在云端，想要睁开眼，却总是被疲倦攥住眼皮，无法醒过来。  
记忆像是从中间断开了线的织物，糅杂成了一团乱麻，他恍惚着想起来自己好像是失眠了，再要思考，大脑就不堪重负般将他的神智拖入一团绵软的泥沼当中，令他的意志不断下沉。  
——Charles……  
——Charles，小心……  
他好像坠入了母亲的怀抱，那些喃喃低语饱含着焦急与关心，他总觉得好像漏掉了些词语，忍不住追问：“你说什么？”  
“……Charles？你醒了！庞弗雷女士！庞弗雷女士！你快来啊！”  
Charles眨眨眼，医务室的光线昏暗，所有的窗帘都拉上了，但是还是看得出来外面正是难得的晴天，James的下巴上都是姜黄色的胡茬，看起来有一段时间没理了，头发都长长了不少，即使现在正因为他的清醒而兴奋也掩饰不住脸上的疲惫之色。  
提着水壶的Michael跟在庞弗雷女士后面，看见他醒过来明显松了一口气，把水壶递给James，道：“我去叫邓布利多。”  
Charles迷茫地转动着头颅，他的左手边放置了一块屏风，看不见门口的方向，右手边都是空着的床位，只离得最近的两张床有些凌乱，应该是James和Michael睡的。  
庞弗雷女士关切地为他做着检查，问道：“Charles，你有什么地方觉得不舒服吗？头晕恶心？想吃东西吗？”  
“不……我很好，”Charles反应了一会儿，他的脑子里是一片浆糊，“我……我怎么了？”  
空气安静了一瞬间，James奇怪地看着他：“你什么都不记得吗？”  
“什么？”Charles皱眉，“我应该记得什么吗？”  
“亲爱的，”庞弗雷女士打断他们俩，“现在重要的是看你有没有什么问题，不止是身体上的不舒服，还有……精神上的。”  
“我很好，女士，”Charles摇摇头，“除了我不知道发生了什么以外。”  
庞弗雷女士和James对视了一眼，James转身拿了个杯子，里面有一些温水，道：“你要不要先喝一点水？你已经睡了两天了。”  
“实际上是两天三夜，”邓布利多加入了话题，Charles这才看清楚跑来跑去的Michael也是和James差不多的状态，看来他们俩累得够呛，“具体发生了什么我会告诉你的。”  
“好吧，”Charles舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，他的确有点想喝水了，“我还是先喝口水……”  
他撑起身子打算坐起来，刚刚要掀被子的时候脸色忽然苍白了一瞬，正要扶他一把的James敏锐地察觉了不对劲，问道：“你怎么了？”  
“我……”Charles喉头急促地滚动着，他维持着这个别扭的姿势，半晌，抬起了眼眸，总是沉着闪烁着冷静的睿智光芒的蓝色眼睛里只剩下不知所措的慌乱，“我……我感觉不到我的……我的腿了……”  
James听了这话，几乎有些站不稳了，多亏Michael已经站到他旁边来扶了他一把才没有跌倒，他求救般望向邓布利多和庞弗雷女士，希望他们能够说些什么，比如“哦这只是暂时的”之类的话。  
可是没有。  
庞弗雷女士愧疚地低下了头，邓布利多只是安静地和Charles对视着，良久，才叹了口气，挥了挥手道：“我想和Charles单独聊一聊。”  
“他会没事吗？”James不依不饶，他一定要听到保证，不是什么“很抱歉”之类的话，他想要，并且一定要听到“他没事”的保证，否则他不敢想象自己会做出什么事来。  
邓布利多看着他，点点头，道：“他会好起来的。”  
Charles已经躺了回去，目光放空，看着天花板发呆。  
他的脑子还是在嗡嗡作响，不知道是因为失去了腿的知觉还是因为失去了某些记忆。  
邓布利多坐到了他的手边，两个人保持着沉静的状态，Charles先开了口：“Erik在哪？”  
“刚刚你说你什么也不记得了。”  
“是的，”Charles没有否认，“我现在依旧什么也不记得。”  
邓布利多看着他，明亮的眼睛带着探究的意味，像是要穿透他去看什么无法言说的事物：“事实上，他就在你的旁边。”  
Charles看向那个遮挡了他一半视野的屏风，邓布利多点了点头。  
“为什么要放一个这个？”他不解，“他还没有醒？他出事了？和我一样……失去了腿或是别的什么？”  
邓布利多抬起手掌往下压，示意他小声一点：“慢慢来，Charles，我会回答你所有的问题的，不要着急。”  
“那么，第一个，Erik怎么样了？”  
“他很好，”邓布利多挑了挑眉，看他的表情似乎是有些揶揄，“至少在我们的检查下，他没有缺胳膊少腿，别的……是不是像你一样……唔，还需要等他醒过来。”  
Charles呼了口气，他总是有一种挥之不去的担忧，下意识地抬手要去摸他的项链，可是扑了个空。  
“我的项链呢？”Charles被接连的消息轰炸了一会儿已经学会了淡定了，并没有失声尖叫。  
“在这里。”邓布利多探手从一旁的柜子上把东西拿下来放在他手上，“不过它有些变化，不要太难过。”  
原本项链坠着的六角托帕石已经碎掉了，只留下了大约一半，握上去的时候冰得让他哆嗦了一下，温润不复，连色泽也黯淡得可怕，就好像这块石头死掉了似的。  
“……到底发生了什么？”  
“我们在废墟下发现的你们，Erik看起来要好些，他在比较上面的位置，你被压在了石柱下，”邓布利多停顿了一下，“那根柱子压在你的腰胯位置。”  
“但是那不足以导致你……”他没有说出那个词语，Charles明白他想说什么，他觉得邓布利多只是在安慰他而已，“我们找到了你们的魔杖，使用了闪回咒。”  
“我们的魔杖有问题？”  
“不，不……你的没有问题，你只是使用了一个防御咒语，虽然超出了课本教授范围，”邓布利多解释道，“Erik的魔杖不太妙，这也是为什么有这个屏风的缘故。”  
“如果不是因为霍格沃茨没有牢房那种邪恶的地方，或许我都不能做到让Erik躺在这里了，”他叹了口气，表情严肃，“他最后使用的咒语不在授课范围内也不可能在，甚至没有出现在图书馆允许阅读范围内，即使是在禁书中也是非常非常……邪恶的。”  
Charles想要说些什么，邓布利多先于他开口：“我知道你想说什么，是的，我知道Erik不可能学习过那种魔法，要是邪恶到如此地步的黑魔法Erik那么容易瞒过你我学会的话那我也不用教书了。”  
“现在的问题是，到底是谁闯入了霍格沃茨，又使用了他的魔杖，重伤了你们后逃走。”邓布利多看向他，“我们需要你，Charles，你的记忆。”  
“或许，”他的声音有些梗塞，“或许我被施了遗忘咒。”  
邓布利多摇摇头，说起了风马牛不相及的话：“Charles，你的母亲是一个伟大的预言师，能力强大到足以预见自己的死亡。”  
“什么？”Charles不明白为什么邓布利多突然说起了Dora，这话题转换得太快，他没有反应过来。  
“我能从你的项链上感觉到她遗留的魔力，”邓布利多点了点那块破损的石头，“而她的遗物救了你。”  
“虽然你从课本外的书本上学会了更高深的魔法，但是那不足以抵御过于邪恶残暴的黑魔法，而且那根石柱不是造成你现在这个状态的原因……Charles，我需要你仔细回想，不止是两天前的那个晚上你和Erik经历了什么，还有Dora曾经告诉过你什么，在给你这条项链的时候。”  
“那个魔法……你们回溯到的魔法，到底是什么？”  
邓布利多的眼睛里透出一种深刻的厌恶：“一种邪恶阴毒的诅咒，即使是最邪恶的黑魔王也不屑于使用它，被那个咒语击中的人会失去对自己肢体的掌控力，先是四肢，然后是躯干，最后是心脏……直到停止呼吸的前一刻你依然可以清晰地感知一切，除了你的身体。”  
他意识到了什么，攥紧了覆盖在腿上的被子，邓布利多沉默地认同了他的猜测。  
“其实整过过程不是那么漫长的，你还活着，Charles，根据记载，存活时间最长的被阻止者也不过坚持了一天一夜。”  
“项链？”  
“是的，我想就是这个项链救了你。”  
Charles努力回想，可是糊成了一团的脑袋一思考就开始眩晕，让他几欲呕吐。看着他惨白的脸色，邓布利多连忙表示不用着急，可以慢慢来。  
——Charles……  
“小心！”  
“小心什么？”邓布利多追问，“你想起什么了？”  
“我总是听到一个声音和我说……”Charles道，“Dora临走前让我照顾好James，给了我这条项链，然后说小心……”  
他变了脸色，那个声音和Dora的一模一样，可是不知为何他总是安慰自己不过是错觉而忽略掉了。  
“她漏了什么……我听到的不是完整的。”他笃定道。  
“可能有什么东西干扰了你，”邓布利多看着那块石头，“比如那个诅咒。”  
“我想去现场看一下，”Charles抬起头来，眼睛亮得不可思议，“直觉告诉我，那里有答案。”  
\---TBC---  
即日起恢复更新


	15. 第十五章

Four years ago：  
魔药教室常年散发着不受欢迎的气味，对于Charles而言这种气味已经是日常生活的一部分了。  
谁都知道拉文克劳的新任级长是一个格外热爱学习的好学生，即使是在学术氛围浓厚的拉文克劳也不多见，毕竟不是人人都有勇气去找斯内普教授寻求小灶。然而事实上Charles并没有那么热爱魔药课，要知道每次他也不过是擦着及格线低空飞过魔药考试而已。  
大家沉默着看着那锅看不出到底是什么颜色的药水咕嘟咕嘟冒着粘稠的泡泡，两年来他们已经尝试了无数次了，Charles发誓他连加了蟾蜍的可怕偏方都试过，只有鬼知道他到底在厕所里吐过几次，或许最后他的墓志铭上会写着，Charles Francis Xavier，死于魔药试剂实验。  
闭着眼睛捏着鼻子喝下那管试剂，Charles安静地等待了一会儿，开始了习以为常的抽搐倒地，等他好不容易缓过劲来，叹了口气，道：“我想是时候放弃了。”  
斯内普挑了挑眉，他很少在场，按照他的性格他很不乐意参与这类活动，如果不是因为最近几次的魔药炼制难度不小，他根本不会出现在这里。  
“我同意泽维尔先生的观点，”他说，“按照我的理解，他最有效也是唯一的解决途径就是记载的办法，像这类诅咒想要使用魔药……很难。”  
“明年就是N.E.W.Ts考试了，我想不要再浪费时间了，”Charles说道，“至少让我毕业吧，最多不过回到原来的状态。”  
“最多是你会死，”邓布利多不客气地说道，“Charles，即使你当时活了下来，可是如果不解决的话，最多三十年，你就会死。”  
所有人都听出来他生气了。虽然到底是因为Charles的放弃而生气还是因为对事态无能为力而生气，只有他自己知道。  
Charles低下头，他摸了摸那块破损的托帕石，随着时间的推移，它的色泽逐渐变得越加灰暗了。  
“魔法部不相信有流窜在外的食死徒胆敢闯进来，我们当初又压下了事情，为了保护……傲罗那边的工作很难展开，”麦格教授说道，“按照记载上说的，施法人死亡，这简直就是无稽之谈，难道我们要等那个可恨的恶徒自然死亡吗？”  
“至少让我毕业，”Charles插话道，“既然前途一片黑暗，那多活一天算一天吧，至少在毕业的时候我还死不了不是吗？”  
他拍拍身上的斗篷，上面有刚刚在地上抽搐时沾染的灰尘，礼貌地同所有人道别：“还有，别告诉James我会死，就说我的病其实没有治好就可以了。”  
“三十年后，他怎么会知道我是因为什么死亡的呢？”

Now：  
“Damn it！”中年男人愤懑地扯下全是碎石块和落灰的帽子，跳着脚骂道，“你们都被炸傻了吗！敌袭！敌袭！”  
“恕我直言，这已经不是第一次了，您没必要这么紧张，”另一个年级稍微大一些的男人淡定地擦拭着桌面上泼洒出的咖啡污渍，“让他们两个人出去看看吧。”  
话音刚落，安全屋的玻璃就被炸碎了，现在他也顾不上擦桌子了，吊顶的假劣水晶吊灯摇晃着甩了一会儿，砰地砸了下来，留下一地玻璃渣。  
“这还不是敌袭是什么！全部出去！肯定又是兄弟会那群吃饱了撑的泥巴种！”  
“很抱歉，先生，”Michael强忍着揍他的冲动大声道，“我们的任务时保护你们的安全，不能留下你们单独在室内。”  
“只有两个傲罗怎么保护安全？！”中年男人秃顶了的头皮都要涨红了，“魔法部这群吃咸干饭的！这叫什么回事！把那群泥巴种统统给我扔进阿兹卡班去！”  
“不好意思打断你一下先生，”James一脸微笑地凑过来，“你看外面是什么？”  
中年男人看见这张突然凑近的脸楞了一下，皱着眉头心不甘情不愿地停下了骂声，转头顺着他手指的方向看去。  
肥腻的倒地声响起，另一个人怔住了，还没来得及反应过来就被James痛快的一个手刀，和他的同伴到地板上作陪去了。  
“好了，带上他们转移吧，”James拍拍手，“待会儿就说是兄弟会的火力太猛把他们砸晕了，别把我供出来。”  
Michael笑着把倒在地上的巫师抓在手里，紧跟着James使用了移形换影。  
幸好这个安全屋距离魔法部比较近，即使带着两个昏迷过去的人使用移形换影也不会有太大的风险，如果更远一点的话James就没法这么帅气潇洒地为自己的男朋友解围了。  
“天哪！你们这是怎么了！”一进大门就有人注意到了灰头土脸的两个人，和他们手上一点都不温和地被提着领子的两位纯血巫师，傲罗办公室前不久才开始陆陆续续派人前往一些已经没落人员不足的纯血家族进行安保工作，不少傲罗都受了这些半吊子纯血巫师的气，看他们被这样对待一点同情心都没有。  
“兄弟会的又来炸房子了，”Michael把死沉死沉的两个人往地上一扔，“这两个人一被炸就晕了。”  
“是啊，兄弟会的火力也不是特别猛，本来可以很快就回来的，结果他们俩昏了，我和Michael一路拖着他们回来太危险了，我差点都被打中了呢，你们看，我脑袋上是不是有个包？”James的表情毫无破绽，十足十的委屈，他一向靠着演技和欺骗性十足的脸蛋把整个办公室的人都吃得死死的，他一说话所有人都愤怒地盯着昏迷在地的两位巫师，视线灼热得让他们在昏迷中都不自觉地抽搐了一下。  
“嘿！你们都围着干什么呢！兄弟会都要把天给掀翻了！你们还想不想要傲罗的工作了！”  
众人迅速自顾自地低下头拿上魔杖往外面冲，爆炸声逐渐清晰了，他们显然也意识到了这回与往些时候有所不同——不只是示威，还有真正意义上的行动。  
虽然平时没有工作的时候傲罗们大多都不是什么很正经的巫师，但是在需要他们的时候，他们就会成为维护巫师界和平的利剑。  
“我们去西边，福利院在那。”Summers兄弟先冲了出去。  
“那我们去北边。”  
“我们去伊斯灵顿那里。”  
“记得守好界限！别让那群混账东西把我们暴露给麻瓜！”主任暴躁地冲他手底下的这群小屁孩儿吼到，天知道这群才毕业没多久的孩子们有多难管。  
“至于你们两个，”他额角抽搐地看着快要醒过来的两位男巫，“这里就交给我了，去解决你们的事吧。”  
“好的。”James和Michael对视一眼，舔了舔嘴唇。他那些小把戏自然是瞒不过经验老道的主任的，在被问责之前，先立点功，这样一向对后辈照顾有加的主任就不可能责怪他们了。  
“去哪里？”James问道。  
“我也不知道Erik会去哪……总不会抢银行就是了。”  
“你是他哥哥，”James拍了拍他的肩膀，“就像我知道Charles一难过就会躲进壁橱里一样，你比任何人都了解他。”  
“他最厌恶的地方，最有纪念意义的地方……”James说到，“我们要比谁都快，他落在我们手里对我们所有人而言都是最好的结果。”  
“呃……福斯蛋糕店？莫利亚孤儿院？”  
“那就一个个找吧，”James冲他眨眨眼，蓝色的眸子里全是温和闪耀的琐碎星屑，“我们总会找到他的。”

“Hank！”Charles挡住了大门，“你不能出去！”  
“别拦我Charles，”Hank脸颊上的肌肉咬得很紧，“如果你还当我是你的朋友的话。”  
“正因为你是我的朋友我才不能让你出去，”Charles态度坚决，“一个草药学教授是疯了才会往战区跑！就算我让你你也不能出霍格沃茨，现在正是戒严时期！你出不去的！”  
“可是Raven在那里！”Hank气得大吼大叫。如果不是因为宿舍都有施加隔音魔法恐怕他们早就引来了费尔奇先生了。  
“Michael和James也在那里，”Charles试图说服他，“请你相信他们能安全地把她带回来，好吗？”  
“……对不起，Charles，我没有你那么理智，”Hank的镜片反射了月光，冷得浸人骨冷，“我爱她，我绝不会让她一个人面对那些。”  
“James是我的哥哥！”Charles似乎听出来了他的未尽之意，抓住轮椅扶手的手骨节都泛了白，颤抖着嗓子嘶哑道，“你就当我是没有心的吧，你别想越过我走出这道门。”  
“我会的。”  
“那你就尽管来试吧。”  
\---TBC----


	16. 第十六章

第十六章  
Three years ago：  
对于刚刚经过期末考试摧残的学生来说，唯一值得欢呼庆祝的就是即将到来的假期了。  
霍格沃茨的寒假比之暑假要稍微长一点，在最后一科考试结束后同学们就开始陆陆续续的离校了，猫头鹰会把他们的成绩单送达到他们身边，而成绩评分不幸在A以下的小可怜们就要悲惨地在开学时提前到校参加补考。  
作为全英国最好的也是唯一的魔法学校，霍格沃茨的要求虽然算不上严厉，但也绝不轻松。  
“你觉得你能得多少？我觉得要是运气好变形课我能拿个E，O是不敢奢望了。”  
“我还是老样子吧，反正E是没有问题的。”  
现在所有的休息室都处于半关闭状态了，这几天统计完留校人数以后就要将所有剩余的学生统一换到赫奇帕奇的寝室里去了。  
James和Michael一边讨论着期末考试的成绩一边往赫奇帕奇的休息室里走，进进出出的同学对这个格兰芬多常客见怪不怪，不少人还扯着嗓子祝他假期愉快顺便询问了一下对于期末考试成绩的看法。  
“今年还是用我们的做留校寝室？”一个男生问道。  
“是的，”行李堆满了休息室，不知道谁被淹没在其中回话，“去年住拉文克劳的时候听说有人被鹰门环挡在外面挡了一宿呢，斯莱特林和格兰芬多一向看不对眼，画像他们说也要放假不会工作，所以只能住我们这里了。”  
James闻言短促地笑了一声，低声跟Michael耳语道：“那个被鹰门环挡住的倒霉蛋是斯莱特林的，真不知道他是怎么被分进斯莱特林的。”  
“听说你们格兰芬多也出过不少倒霉蛋。”  
“嘿！”James用手肘拐了一下拆他台的同伴，道，“你太过分了，我又没有嘲笑你们。”  
“好的好的，我的错，”Michael夸张地捂住自己被打倒的肋骨，“可是你下手也太狠了点……我的天哪，我肯定是骨裂了。”  
“你就演吧你这个混蛋！”  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈地打闹了一会儿，碰倒了不少东西，最终被惹怒的众赫奇帕奇同学赶了出去，勒令这两个没有同学爱的捣蛋鬼在他们收拾好东西以前不许回去。  
“噢……好吧，都怪你，”James撅起了嘴，“那我们去我那还是去闯一闯那个可怕的鹰门环？”  
“怪你，”Michael不甘示弱，“去找Charles吧，他肯定没有把蜂蜜酒喝完。”  
“你居然连我弟弟的主意都打，真是个恶棍！”  
“抱歉，那瓶酒是我掏钱买的，哪次出去喝酒你给过钱？你这个无赖可没资格说我。”  
赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多一路打打闹闹跑到了鹰门环前就乖乖收敛了，天知道为什么在拉文克劳的地界自带肃穆气氛，每次过来找人的时候都小心翼翼大气不敢出，犹如另一个图书馆或者魔药课堂。  
James对着墙上的画像道：“我找七年级的Charles Xavier，麻烦了。”  
画像上的绅士点点头，转身走了，旁边正在写作的女士没好气道：“你们这些没脑子的家伙，鹰门环的问题又不难就不能自己进门吗！”  
James和Michael对视了一眼，鉴于她桌子脚下的废弃纸张堆满了地毯，他们还是不要回话比较好，这位作家女士要是哪天对他们和颜悦色的，大约就是文思泉涌或者才完成了一部著作。  
绅士很快回到了他的画里，告诉他们说Charles正在忙一些事情，需要他们等一下。Michael有些好奇地看向James，你弟弟会做什么事？  
James瘪瘪嘴，别问我，我也不知道。  
两个人眼神刚刚交流完毕，拉文克劳的大门就向他们敞开了，头发有些乱的Charles清了清嗓子，眼神乱飘着欢迎他们的到来。  
“你的衣服……上面是灰尘吗？”Michael指了指自己的斗篷下摆示意道。  
“噢，噢我刚刚正在……做实验，是的，”Charles赶紧拍干净，“一个我不擅长的实验。”  
“需要我们帮忙吗？”James环视了一周没有发现任何可疑的迹象，可能Charles施加了一个还原咒。  
“不，不用，谢谢你亲爱的，这只是一个很小的实验，在寝室里就可以完成的那种，”Charles语速飞快，“以后我会擅长的，我想我会是全巫师界最擅长使用那个玩意儿的人。”  
James皱眉，Charles的语速和神情显示他在紧张，他突然想到了一些不太健康的实验，变了脸色：“你不会瞒着我在做对你身体有害的事吧？”  
“什么？怎么会——”Charles脸色白了一下，震惊地看着他。  
“我可得警告你我的弟弟，上次我院五年级的那个学生犯错导致了格兰芬多被扣了十五分，就是因为那种实验！”James气得跳脚，虽然他害格兰芬多被扣分的次数也不少，“我知道男孩子们在这个年纪正是气血方刚欲望强盛，可是你们也不能去做那种——”  
“噢我的天啊，Jim，”Charles一瞬间泄了气，脸上的表情哭笑不得，“你真是令我……你居然怀疑我去做那种有关——”他缩了缩肩膀，用口型拼出了“sex”这个单词，“我怎么会！你的质疑真是伤透了我的心。”  
“好了请你闭嘴吧，”Charles看James的表情好像还要继续，连忙打住，“梅林在上，我从未也绝不会做那种事情的。”  
Michael在一旁看着这出闹剧偷偷摸摸的一直笑，James被勒令闭嘴后回头一看，立即把怨气全部撒在了自己的同伴身上，羞恼地低声骂道：“Shut！Up！”  
Michael立马咬住嘴唇憋住笑意，可惜他皱起的眉眼和抖动的肩膀泄露了他完全无法控制住笑意的状态，恼得James随手拿起一个靠垫就糊在了他的脸上。  
“好了，”Charles走到茶桌前拿起汤匙敲了敲杯沿，“你们来找我干什么？总不会是想要补习吧。”  
“当然不是，”James自觉地收敛了胡闹的行为，Michael紧挨着他坐下，“这个假期是留校还是回家？”  
“你们不旅行了吗？”Charles疑惑道，“Erik他……你们不找了吗？”  
“你身体越来越差劲了，我不想再出门了，事实上之前如果不是因为你拜托我，还有不放心Michael一个人我也不会出远门的，”James说道，“说老实话，我觉得你的后遗症需要去圣芒戈看一下。”  
“我自己一个人也可以的。”  
“不，你不行。”  
“其实……”Michael插嘴，“我也不打算去找了。”  
“什么？”  
“我和James这几个假期已经跑遍了整个欧洲了，即使Erik还只是个十一岁的小孩的时候邓布利多也花了很长时间去找他，最后还是等到他被送进了孤儿院才找到——如果他存心想躲的话要找到他太难了，他当初不告而别，可能就是不想让我们找到他吧。”  
Charles抿紧了嘴，双手握成了拳头。  
“那么，就不留校了吧。”最后他叹了口气，道。  
“我想Michael还是和我们住？”  
“当然，”Charles点点头，微笑着对Michael道，“你的房间永远欢迎你。”

Now：  
密集的爆炸声，人声在雪夜里交错，即使地上有厚厚的积雪也无法完全掩盖掉混乱慌张的脚步声。  
莫利亚孤儿院的孤儿和工作人员都在魔法部的帮助下撤离了，留下一座空荡荡的楼房。  
孩子们睡觉的大卧房的天花板很矮，勉强够一个不算太高的成年女性直立，玻璃上由冷气和雪花飘在面化成的水滴凝成了朵朵冰冷美丽的窗花。  
一个穿着高领黑色毛衣的男人坐在一个靠窗的床位上，铁锈红的皮夹克随手搭在积满了铁锈的床架上。  
他很高，身材壮实到性感，坐在一个长只有一米五的小床上显得有些滑稽。  
缓慢的脚步声在他身后响起，他好像完全沉浸在了窗外的时不时燃起火光的雪景中，没有回头。  
来人在他对面的床位坐下了，也学着他的样子看向窗外。  
“外面有什么？”  
他眨了眨眼，道：“Nothing.”  
又沉默了下来。  
“时间飞逝，是吗，”他似乎是抛出了一个问句，语气却像是在自言自语，“很快就好了。”  
“时间是过得很快，一转眼，好像一切都面目全非了。”  
他回过头，看向那个和他几乎一模一样的人，在他们之间似乎是有一面镜子，互相是对方的镜像，如果抛开他们不一样的着装，不仔细观察，完全无法区分出眉眼之间那丝细微的区别。  
“你没有变，Fassbender，”Max，或者说Erik道，“一如既往的软弱，自以为是，你以为你成为傲罗能改变什么吗？什么也不，不过是又一个Fassbender而已。”  
“说实话，我一直很愧疚，我以为你所有的愤世嫉俗都是因为小时候那些不幸的事，而我——虽然不是我自主选择的，但是我的确做出了选择——抛弃了你和妈妈，我以为我如果做得够多，能够弥补你一些，可是我错了。”  
“哼，犯下的罪过如果能弥补，她也就能活过来了。”  
“你错了Erik，”Michael看着他，“的确，犯下的过错无法弥补，可是尚未发生的未来却仍然可以去掌握，你太执着于过去了，以致于你几乎毁掉了你的未来。”  
Erik嘲讽地嗤笑了一声：“别讲那些大道理了，永远忠诚正义的赫奇帕奇在对我说教，教我什么？要给我戴上枷锁还要先感化我？是希望我自己前往阿兹卡班吗？”  
“Erik，”Michael认真地看着他，“你本来可以拥有我，Charles，James，Hank，Raven……我们都可以是你的亲人你的挚友……现在还不是太晚，一切都还有回旋的余地，和我回去吧，不要再执迷不悟了。”  
“我……”Erik咬紧了牙，一字一句地说道，“永远也不需要！”  
\---TBC---  
注：莫利亚孤儿院和邓布利多找到Erik的那家孤儿院不是同一家，莫利亚孤儿院是巫师开办的，Erik被找到之前是呆在麻瓜的福利院里的。  
鹰门环那里的画像完全就是私设，原谅智商不够的作者想不出来鹰门环会出什么谜语，于是设定为外院的学生找某一学院的学生时休息室外的画像可以帮忙通知（当然獾院这个特立独行的学院除外）


	17. 第十七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前电脑坏了就忘了发……实在是抱歉，所以一次性更新两章quq

Six years ago：  
“很抱歉，Charles，事情发生得太突然，只有这个了。”庞弗雷女士递给他一对拐杖，脸上挂着歉意。  
“不，这很好，谢谢你。”  
“如果我更年轻一点或许我可以背你过去，”邓布利多开了个并不好笑的玩笑，Charles和庞弗雷女士很给面子地笑出了声，“好吧，谢谢你们，不过不用勉强，我知道这不好笑。我几乎没有好笑的笑话。”  
Charles花了一些时间适应这个工具，他腋下的肌肉没花太长时间就感到了酸痛，但是他知道时间不多，所以他只是练习了一下该如何在没有双腿的情况下走路就赶紧出发了，他和邓布利多需要避开James和Michael的探望去查看事发现场。  
“我们把那个地方隔离开了，对外宣称实验失败导致的，多亏弗立维教授的建议，我们没有移走那面镜子，”邓布利多边走边说，“只是这几天花了很多精力来照管那个现场，毕竟我们不确定那个袭击者是否仍然潜伏在霍格沃茨里。”  
项链在Charles眼前晃来晃去，因为仍不能确定它是否有问题，所以Charles不能贴身携带它，只能把它捏在手上。  
“我努力回想了一些关于这条项链的事情，它最开始我父亲的，然后送给了我的母亲，最后又被交给我，这条项链对于他们而言意义非凡，但是并没有说过什么有关于它的特殊的话，比起首饰的意义，它更多只是感情的一种象征，”James絮絮叨叨的，使用拐杖对于他而言太耗力气了，“我想，我想可能正如你所说，Dora在其中附加了什么，我有时候会有一些……很奇怪的直觉。”  
“比如？”  
“比如我知道什么时候斯内普教授会走到我附近，”他说完轻笑了一声，“占卜课我的成绩优秀到超乎我的意料，虽然克劳里妮教授将之归功于遗传，不过我想或许是这个项链的功劳。”  
“那么，你是否想起了关于那晚的一些事情？”  
“是的，我大概有一些感觉，”Charles皱眉，“我一想到那些就有种，大约是心慌气短的感觉，不由自主地就想逃避，或许就是它感觉到了危险，暗示我离开吧。”  
“而你没有。”  
“唔，没错，所以我想，那就是因为Erik了，我没法丢下他一个人，”Charles冲他眨眨眼睛，“我们总是两个人，不是吗？”  
邓布利多复杂地看了他一眼，视线扫过他手上的项链，胡须好像是被风吹动而颤抖了一下，最终归于平静。  
他什么也没有说。

Now：  
“Max！”  
“Michael！”  
伴随着一声巨响，两个人影几乎是同时咋在了雪地上，James和Emma暂时停下了对峙，互相瞪视一眼，要往院子里跳。  
"别过来！"  
不知道是双胞胎中的谁吼了一声，两个人停下脚步的同时再次扬起了魔杖，无声的攻击咒在房顶炸开，簌簌的击落了一地积雪与碎石，枯死的爬山虎残肢无力地铺了一地，没一会儿又被细碎的落雪掩盖，不见踪迹。  
James的右眼几乎睁不开，面对一个战斗经验丰富擅于偷袭暗杀的巫师，即使是经过层层挑选和严格培训的奥罗也很难讨到好，他额角大约是刚刚被因为偏差砸在建筑上的咒语炸开的碎石划伤了，虽然因为天气寒冷很快伤口洇出的血液就凝结了，但是还是不少凝在了眼皮上，他又完全没办法腾出手来擦掉。  
相比起James，Emma也绝算不上游刃有余。虽然在最开始她凭借着自己丰富的战斗经验颇有一些看不起学院派的奥罗，可是在战斗打响后没多久，她就不得不对她一向瞧不起的学院派改观了，尽管不愿意承认，但是学院派奥罗的优势的确显而易见——至少眼前这位是的——经过正统学习而储存起的丰富理论知识搭配上足够的学习与应变能力，使得她没有办法实现理想的猫鼠游戏，现在James已经能够瞅准时机进行精准的反击，让她本来精致的发型都凌乱了不少，更别提早就看不出本来雍容面貌的白色大衣了。  
“还有不久就要天亮了。”  
“是的，”Michael看了一眼远方的天空，烟尘的灰、火光的红与夜色的黑混杂在一起，分不清哪部分是哪部分，“我们也该做个了结了。”

Two years later：  
人群吵吵嚷嚷，低着头窃窃私语，眼神或露骨或含蓄地四处环顾，阴沉沉的色彩笼罩着整个审判庭。  
审判席上的员工神情肃穆且高傲，时不时眼光含蓄地扫过各个旁听者，审判长不耐烦地看了看吊顶的时钟，终于在审判最迟开始时间之前的十分钟等到了姗姗来迟的申诉人。  
“咚、咚、咚。”他精准地在两位申诉人就坐后间隔一致地敲击了三下法锤，嘈杂的人群就像被施了无声咒一般安静了下来。  
“唔，让我看看……”审判长已经很老了，但是即使记忆力大不如年轻的时候了，他也仍然对于案件具有高质量的记忆力，更何况此申诉请求已经持续了快两年了，即使被不断驳回，两位执着的申诉人却从未放弃过继续申诉，“申请转移阿兹卡班在押重罪囚犯于普通监狱，哼，”他发出意义不明的嗤笑声，“请申请人阐明理由，现在，是哪位先开始？”  
两个人对视一眼，戴着眼镜的年轻人首先上前一步说道：“尊敬的先生，作为此申请的受理人——连续两年的受理人——我想我们两人的理由无需过多赘述。”  
“是的，”审判长扶了扶滑下鼻梁的眼镜，“事实上，我们也无需继续走这个形式了，但是原谅我的好奇，你们更改了请求——是什么促使你们改变了原本的诉求？”  
“我敬爱的先生，”另一人说到，“经过我们两人的反复思考，我们原本的诉求——保释两位在押中的囚犯并代为监管——有一些过分了，站在各位普通的、守序的、善良的巫师的立场上，他们二人的确曾犯下可怕的罪行，只是出于人道的想法，他们的所作所为远不足以成为将他们投入阿兹卡班的理由——那个关押那些穷凶恶极的罪犯的地方。”  
“噢，梅林的胡子！”端坐在审判席上的陪审员有人忍不住惊叫出声，“你们居然说他们不足以投入阿兹卡班！”  
“是啊，这真是令人难以置信，”一位男士附和道，脸色发青，“出于人道的立场？我差点就被他们杀死了！”  
“安静！”法锤发出沉闷的声响，审判长注视着两人，“那么，Mr.McCoy以及Mr.Xavier，你们也听到了诸位的质疑，对此，你们有什么想要说吗？”  
“事实上，我很不愿意明说，阿兹卡班的囚徒都是什么样的罪犯，”Charles停顿了一下，人群在听到这句话后立即停止了嗡嗡的议论声，他们对此感到了恐惧，这种恐惧是与他们的名字联系在一起的，如果他们有谁胆敢说出他们的名号来可能胆子小些的某位就会当场晕厥过去也说不定，“我想在座的各位，没有不明白的，虽然我们所提及的两人曾犯下的罪过可以称之为恐怖，可实在是无法与之相比，更何况，他们的立场一开始就明确了是与之对立的，只是因为行事过于极端而造成了一些可怕的后果，正如克劳斯议员所说的——差点被杀死——可也只是差点而已，即使是在最后的雪夜袭击中，也没有一个被报告的普通巫师死亡事件发生，我们认为，将其关押在阿兹卡班有一些过于残忍了，普通的看守足矣。”  
“以及，我希望提醒各位，”Hank补充道，“就在不久前就有传言——虽然是传言，但是不可忽视——摄魂怪出现在了他们不应该出现的地方，我们认为阿兹卡班现在具有显著的不确定性，建议魔法部将囚犯们安置于完全掌控的区域中。”  
“胡说八道！”审判长愤怒的大吼出声，很快又意识到了自己的失态，清了清嗓子，大力击打了几下法锤以压制下在座人员的惶惶人心，“我们已经证实了那不过是谣言而已，Mr.McCoy，正如你所说，传言而已，那不足以作为证据。”  
“尊敬的审判长先生，以及各位具有独立思考能力的巫师们，”Charles按下了要反驳的Hank，环视过整个审判庭，与每一个抬起头愿意正视他的人一一对视，“到底只是谣言还是别的什么，我想大家都有自己的判断，我们无需作假，也无需一定要说服各位，我想不久之后我们就能知道这一切是否是真实的，但是，我不得不提醒各位一句，自欺欺人所能带给我们的不过是虚假的平和，真正的和平永远不会通关幻想得到。”  
“没有永远的朋友，利益驱使的合作不会有多么牢固，或许我们是固执己见，但是，至少现在，摄魂怪已经不值得信任了。他们正在超出我们的掌控。”Charles的声音并不是多么响亮，却掷地有声，整个审判庭没有一个人发出声响，哪怕是审判长也没有继续敲击他的法锤来打断他的“危言耸听”，他最后鞠了一个躬，然后示意他的同伴推上他的轮椅，就此告辞了。  
人群陆陆续续的起身，在这沉重到诡异的环境中逐渐散去。


	18. 第十八章

第十八章  
Six years ago：  
“你想起什么了吗？”  
“唔……”Charles闭着眼睛努力思索，他到了现场以后脑子更乱了，倒不是因为毫无线索，反而就是因为处处都是线索却无法串联起来而导致他有些头疼。  
他把项链放在摊开的手心上，灰扑扑的石头虽然没有生机，但是总给他一种安心的感觉。  
“我小时候——就是Dora出事的那个晚上——因为Orion晚归，所以她出去找他了，”Charles说，“她出门前跟我说了一句话，不知道为什么我一直不记得……或者说不知道为什么我以为我忘了，她跟我说，小心镜子。”  
“我应该没有忘记的，从第一次知道这个镜子开始，我就很排斥它，”他把手握成拳，托帕石的棱角硌得有点疼，“我忽视了这个警告，不，我被忽视了这个警告。”  
邓布利多叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀，道：“不是你的错，不要自责。”  
“那个人应该很早就在了，至少也是在圣诞之前，”Charles笃定道，“我是圣诞的时候从James那里知道了镜子的事情，那个时候下意识的有阻止他们，但是并没有对‘镜子’这个词产生任何反应。”  
“那么，你认为是谁？”  
壁火摇曳着，拉长了Charles杵着拐杖的身影，从影子上看起来他像是正在忏悔祷告的基督徒一般低垂着头。  
“我想……”Charles目光放空，他觉得自己的嗓子里像是梗了什么东西，“他不是什么单独的人……”  
“我或许是中了一忘皆空咒对吧，”他的声音轻得像是在喃喃自语，“可能是不屑，也可能是‘他’不够强大，或者随便别的什么原因，我只是忘了事发的事，但是事发前的，我还是留有一些模糊的记忆。”  
“我想起来的那些足以证明，Erik他……”他有些说不下去了。  
“‘他’攻击了我。”

Two years later：  
当猫头鹰们携带着最新的预言家日报飞遍了整个巫师界后，本来就人心浮躁的社会再一次泛起了不小的波澜。  
街头巷尾都指点着今日头条议论纷纷，救世主男孩即将因为违反了巫师条律而被魔法部提起公诉，即使是违反原因尚不明确，也足以让人们沸腾了。  
“不会是真的吧，难道他真的回来了？”  
“或许他只是一个徒有救世主虚名的不良少年呢？一个从小在麻瓜世界长大的巫师，可说不好是不是脑子也被麻瓜传染成了傻瓜。”  
Hank在拿到报纸后第一时间就去找了Charles，对方应该早有所料，端正地坐在办公桌前静待他的到来。  
“我们的机会来了Charles！”Hank有些激动，“这下魔法部有什么好说的了，那些摄魂怪本来就不值得信任！”  
“我的朋友，”相比起Hank，Charles的眉头紧锁，可以说是愁眉不展了，“我想没那么简单。”  
“为什么？”  
“预言家日报向来都是什么都敢说的，他们连校长相关的毫无逻辑可言的绯闻都编造过，”Charles示意他坐下慢慢谈，“而这次我们都知道Harry的违规与摄魂怪的异动有关，但是却没有一个人敢广而告之，你难道还不明白吗？”  
“你是说，魔法部？”Hank想明白后气得脸都涨红了，“真是一群冥顽不灵的家伙！马上就要大祸临头了还在想怎么粉饰太平！不行，我们得去找他们说理，把他们留在那里太危险了！”  
“James跟我说，他留下的震慑太深了，没有人愿意相信他回来了，”Charles摇摇头，叹道，“即使是傲罗中也有人觉得这不是真的，更何况那些只会坐办公室欺负欺负我们这些手无缚鸡之力的学院派的人呢。”  
“那我们怎么办？难道说就这样干等着？等到他们杀回来然后去劫走阿兹卡班的囚徒然后带着他们颠覆整个巫师界？”Hank狠狠地锤了一下桌子。他快要被那群尸位素餐的魔法部官员给气死了。  
“当然不能干等，”Charles笑着说道，“我们不能放火，但是却能添柴，由我们说出来不行，但是他可以。”  
他看向报纸，轻声叹息：“……他还只是个孩子。”  
“接下来恐怕不会再有这么安静的早晨了。”  
温暖的阳光穿透巨大的玻璃窗洒在两个对坐的青年身上，可是他们只从对方的眼里面看见了苦涩与挣扎，那温度无法染进他们的心里面。  
暴风雨即将袭来。

Three years ago：  
对于七年级的学生来说，考完了N.E.W.Ts考试后简直就犹如人生失去了意义一般，而当得知了成绩之后就一改之前的颓势，年轻人的鲜活再次回到了他们身上。  
毕竟毕业考试，有部分学生没能通过的自然要拉着通过了的好友哭嚎诉苦，但是那些通过了的对那些需要留级重修的人除了因为重修魔药课的同情以外，多少还是有些羡慕的。  
他们将离开这里了。  
James已经和Michael约好了一起参加傲罗培训了，经过一整年的苦修和来自拉文克劳级长先生的补课，他们俩都以近乎全O的成绩通过了考试，踏进了傲罗的门槛。  
Charles为他们感到自豪。  
他知道James对自己因为身体原因而不得不申请免试飞行考试而耿耿于怀，对于他的傻哥哥来说Charles即使是在拉文克劳也是最优秀的，他的成绩单理应是全O，当A出现在James的成绩单上他大约只会瘪瘪嘴，但是当A出现在Charles的成绩单上的时候他的反应简直和被人偷了袜子一样糟糕。  
但是毕竟他志不在傲罗，飞行成绩的影响对他而言微乎其微，更何况以他的状况去参加考试A也是最好的结果了。  
“马上就要毕业了，多笑笑吧，”Charles对自己成绩的不在意似乎令James更郁闷了，“最后的时间里别把不愉快的情绪留在这。”  
Michael罕见地没有帮着Charles宽慰James，他这次坚定地站在好友身边：“等离校了以后去圣芒戈看一下吧。”  
Charles看着他们，妥协道：“我知道了，你们天天都要说，别让我以后回忆起毕业的记忆全是你们的‘去看医生吧’。”  
去不去其实无所谓对于Charles无所谓，其实他有时候也会希望那一天早一点到来。  
等待是一件太过于辛苦的事，不论等的是人还是事。  
“孩子们，”麦格教授拍了拍手掌，将他们的注意力吸引过去，“请到我这边来，记得整理好着装，马上就要开始了。”  
她就像是他们刚到的第一天的那个晚上，穿着她最喜欢的绿色头蓬和苏格兰大帽，手里面拿着卷成筒状的羊皮纸，只不过那一天是他们的名单，而今她已经记得他们每一个人，羊皮纸上的内容就变成了毕业典礼的致辞。  
已经成人的学生们没有一个人反驳麦格教授的称呼，乖乖按照她说的排好队整理好衣物。不提年龄的差距，这恐怕是他们最后一次被叫做“kid”了。  
当Charles路过她身边的时候麦格教授递给他一个关心的眼神，Charles回给她一个安抚的微笑，紧跟着同学们一起步入了充斥着掌声的礼堂，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇分别是第一第二进入礼堂就坐的学院，所以James和Michael都没有注意到他们的互动。  
蜡烛和每个学院的幽灵一起在半空飘着，即使是皮皮鬼也没有缺席。  
每一年的毕业典礼都标志着这些在这座城堡里和他们一起生活了七年的孩子们长大成人，作为长辈，他们当然不会错过孩子们的成人仪式。  
每个学院的级长都将代表学院上台做毕业演讲，Charles难得地有些紧张，他从袖子里拿出一张薄薄的小纸片，上面密密麻麻挤满了小到难以辨认的单词，他皱了皱眉，突然觉得有些语句不够通畅优美，又觉得实在是有些繁杂，上台讲话也就几分钟，这太多了。  
赫奇帕奇的级长的发言比格兰芬多的满篇我爱谁要正经许多，只是到最后大约是因为气氛太好，那个女孩子在台上哭了起来，断断续续地啜泣着说完了剩下的内容，Charles看她下台了就想站起来上台去。  
就是一瞬间的事情。  
他觉得眼前突兀地一黑，这是他每次腿部麻痹的征兆，幸亏经验丰富，他才没有摔倒，而是快速地凭记忆跌坐回了原位，只是手边的果汁不幸打倒了，亮澄澄的果汁淋在他的袍子上，洇出一片深色的污渍。  
一片哗然。  
虽然有不少不明所以的人以为这只是因为不小心造成的，但是大部分人听说过拉文克劳的级长身体似乎不太好，坐在Charles旁边的同学担忧地搀扶住他，好让他稳稳地坐在座位上。  
James顾不得什么规矩就想往他弟弟那边跑，Michael因为背对着Charles不太好转身，只好紧张地看着James.  
几位教授包括校长先生都在Charles跌下的一瞬间站了起来，这给James一种很不妙的感觉。他想他一直以来的猜测是正确的，他们都在瞒着他。  
“好了，Mr.Xavier身体不好，久坐可能造成了他短暂的晕眩，请斯莱特林的级长先给大家做一下演讲吧。”  
“Javier，”Charles苦笑着把他的演讲稿捏在手上，“我想必须得拜托Alicia做一下演讲了，我不太方便。”  
Javier咬了咬嘴唇，把他手上的稿纸传给了隔了几个座位的另一位级长女士，Alicia一直关注着这边，接过演讲稿后对Charles做了个口型让他放心。  
他脸色白得有些吓人。  
“要不我陪你去医务室？”Javier提议道。  
“不用了，”Charles藏在宽大袖子下的手紧紧攥着裤子，“谢谢。”  
他食不知味地熬过了整个毕业仪式，之后谁干了什么说了什么他都是恍惚着毫无记忆，虽然说他期盼着什么时候给他个痛快好不再提心吊胆，但是在这么个节骨眼发作是他从来没有想过的。  
James的眼神快把他给烧出个洞了。

“所以，你们就一直瞒着我？”平时一直嬉皮笑脸的人生起气来给人的压力不是一般的大，Charles的态度明显是对此事默认了。“如果不是不得不坐这个轮椅你还打算瞒我到多久！”  
“你要是那个时候知道了你会杀了Erik的……”  
“我现在还是想杀了他！”James暴躁地吼出声，偏过头看见Michael那张和Erik一模一样的脸简直要迁怒到他身上去了。  
Charles有些无奈，他想自己的墓志铭或许可以写上，Charles Francis Xavier，因毕业典礼瘫痪而被哥哥的怒火烧死。  
“既然已经发生了，那就接受它吧。”Charles有些无力地劝解道。  
“总有一天，我会把那个混账绑到你面前让他给你跪下道歉，”James气得直哼哼，瞪了一眼旁边极力缩小自己存在感的混账兄弟，“你有什么意见吗？”  
“不！没有！”Michael很明智地选择抛弃自己远在天边的亲生兄弟，“我们会一起成为逮捕他归案的傲罗。”  
James瞥了一眼一脸歉意的Charles，心里面有些空落落的。  
他太清楚Charles了。  
如果Erik真的跪在他脚边的话，连一句道歉都不需要他的弟弟就会心软得一塌糊涂，虽然他会理智地将犯罪分子Erik送去监狱，但是他一定会原谅他所有的胡作非为。  
他一直都知道，Charles爱惨了Erik，毫不自知。


	19. 第十九章

Two years later：  
还有不到十天就要开学了，而此时魔法部已经将对大难不死的男孩的诉讼提上了日程。  
邓布利多拒绝了其他人的提议，选择与Harry Potter一起单独接受魔法部的庭审。  
听说吼叫信已经寄往那个男孩的居所了，而自从他们的上次申诉后魔法部依然无动于衷，仿佛他们透露出的信息不是一个炸弹，而只是一个微不足道的小石子，甚至不足以将涟漪扩散至整个湖面。  
但是这种平静何尝不是暴风雨前那令人压抑的寂静。  
宁静到虚伪。

Charles几乎能想象整个庭审的过程。从一开始魔法部就会咄咄逼人，而Harry是无法忍受他们为了维稳而做下的判决，最终魔法部将逼迫那个可怜的男孩说出摄魂怪的异动，然后他们会表现出不可置信，整个审判有极大的可能是以魔法部的恼羞成怒作为结束。  
如果真是这样，那么恐怕要等到神秘人真正回归并且出现在普罗大众面前时才能使自欺欺人的魔法部承认事实了。  
“简直是昨日重现，”Hank苦笑着说到，理智告诉他这的确是最有可能发生的情况，“格林德沃时期也是这样，魔法部还真是有着无比优良的传统。”  
虽然是麻瓜出身，Hank的魔法历史课成绩始终保持着O的高分，他当初在课上学到那段历史的时候就对当年魔法部的做法感到非常不解，而面对现在的魔法部，他只能说是气结了。  
“大多数人都习惯逃避过于残酷的事实，”Charles对此倒是一直保持着比较平和的态度，“虽然令人气闷，但是如果直面过惨烈事实的人们没能成为斗士，就会变成他们现在这样，逃避得更加厉害。但是他们总会看清事实的，还没有到绝望的时候，不要太着急了我的朋友。”  
“可是这场庭审简直必败无疑，我也想像你一样气定神闲地待在办公室里改改试卷喝喝茶，”Hank依旧气呼呼的，“问题是我的女朋友还在里面关着呢！你是不急，我快急死了！万一那群食死徒越狱的时候……怎么办！”  
Charles叹了口气。  
他怎么不急呢，Erik也在里面啊。

Six years ago：  
一直到快放假的时候Erik才真正从病床上醒过来。  
之所以说是真正，是因为之前他虽然每天都有一些时候是醒着的，但是他的表现更多像是在梦游，没有完全清晰的意识和表达能力，最多只能发出一些简单的指令与需求。  
而邓布利多在此期间帮助Charles暂时恢复了行走的能力。  
是的，暂时。  
诅咒根据威力不同具有不同的粘着力，一般说来威力越大的粘着力越弱，如果处理及时——来得及在它要了你的命之前——祛除就无甚大碍。  
很显然这个的粘着力非同一般。邓布利多对此的解释是，这是一种出于折磨目的而被发明的魔法，虽然最终会夺走被施加者的性命，但是其过程才是真正目的。而且根据他的了解，这种诅咒的施加需要以施咒者付出不小的代价，一般这种连带施咒者也遭殃的都比普通的诅咒效力更强一点。  
“至少我们知道那个混蛋至少得有几年恢复不了了，”邓布利多试图从这糟糕透顶的消息里剥离出一点点好处来，“你的项链恐怕让他吃了不小的苦头，诅咒的反噬可不是什么美妙的滋味。”  
“Erik会这样也是因为反噬吗？”Charles问道。理清了事件发生的前因后果又再次获得了行走能力后让他的脑子也清晰了不少。  
“恐怕是有些影响，”虽然邓布利多见多识广也不敢完全确定，“说实话，难得有我也不清楚的魔法。”  
“那么那个方法……会牵连到他吗？”  
“这我没办法给你保证，Charles，我很抱歉。”邓布利多摇头。  
Charles皱了皱眉，还没有来得及继续追问下去就被风风火火冲进来的狮獾二人组给打断了。  
“谢天谢地，Charles，你可以走了！你好了！”  
Charles只是微笑，没有回答。  
Michael隐约察觉到了些什么，但是很快就被激动万分的心情给掩盖了过去，他和James这两天吃不好睡不好，两个人现在的模样都是胡子拉碴眼底乌青，现在直接去投火焰杯恐怕都会予以通过了。  
James绕着Charles转来转去，直把人转得头晕眼花，还好Erik及时地醒了一下，打断了James。  
Charles的反应很快，把放在床头施加了保温魔法的水和面包递给了他，Erik一个指令一个动作，面包吃到一半突然停了下来，盯着Charles发呆。  
“……Charles？”  
“是我，你醒了？”Charles喜出望外，激动地想要握住他的手，再快碰到的时候突然意识到他手上都是东西，又立即收了回来。  
Erik皱了皱眉，似乎很疑惑，表情变了好几次，最后停留在一个有些狰狞的表情上。  
“走……”  
“什么？”他的声音太小了，Charles听不见。  
“离我远一点。”这句足够清晰了，所有人都听到了。  
James和Michael惊呆了，反应过来后愤怒的James撸起袖子就要揍人，Michael赶紧拉住他。  
“有没有良心了！”James也不好在医务室里对一个神志不清的病号动手，使劲挣脱了Michael的禁锢后瞪了他一眼，也没有再发作，只是愤愤不平地骂了几句。  
Charles深呼吸了几口气，漂亮的蓝色眼睛已经蓄满了泪水，Michael有些手足无措，一方面他很清楚这是Erik的问题，可是对方不仅还躺在病床上，还是他的亲弟弟，虽然他也很想揍人，但是维护对方也几乎是下意识的行为。  
只有邓布利多一直沉默着旁观。  
“Charles，你还是先别太靠近他吧，”一说出这话Michael就被James赏了个怒视，但还是硬着头皮继续道，“他现在脑子不是很清醒……”  
“不。”Charles的拒绝干脆利落，“我不会走的。”  
“Erik，”Charles也不管他手里都有些什么了，如果不是担心水会洒出来他恐怕会直接抱住他，“我不会丢下你的。”  
“你不是一个人，我的决定就是这样，”只有他知道为什么Erik会说这样的话，“你永远也不会是一个人。”  
当Erik的魔杖被迫指向他的时候，他也这样对他吼叫。  
他咆哮着，额头上全是突起的青筋。  
那声音里饱含着绝望，甚至是祈求。  
他在求他远离他。  
而Charles的决定也如那晚一样没有一丝一毫动摇。  
他不会抛下他一个人，哪怕从他口中发出的咒语几乎要杀死他。

Three years ago：  
“所以？”James双手环抱着放在胸前，居高临下的俯视他的弟弟，“你就站在原地等他打中你？事后还要安慰他、隐瞒他，你又不是欠他的！你居然还不让我揍他！”  
Michael拍了拍他的背替他舒气，结果被James无情地打掉了手，还被无辜迁怒：“你也是！”  
Michael无辜地瞪大了眼，举起双手做了个投降的手势：“我怎么了吗？”  
“那个混账是你弟弟！”  
他乖乖闭嘴，说实话这个理由的确让他哑口无言。  
“这不是他的错，再说了你就算揍了他也没有用啊。”  
“可是揍了他我能解气。”  
“好吧，那你下次见到他就打他一顿好了。”Charles放弃继续争辩下去。他们已经这样车轱辘对话很久了，总是绕不开到底该不该打Erik一顿。  
“那么，那个方法是什么？”  
“邓布利多说，只要杀死施咒人，诅咒就会反噬到他身上，我就没事了。”  
James听到这个答案之后和Michael对视了一眼，两个人的神色都很糟糕。  
“咒语……是Erik发出来的，对吗？”  
Charles垂下眼，很轻很轻地点了点头。  
“那么……”James说不下去了。即使他再讨厌Erik也只是想打他的讨厌程度，如果说那个所谓的施咒人就是Erik的话想要救下Charles就要……  
“其实情况没那么糟糕，”Charles笑着说道，“当时的情况比较复杂，实际操作人应该也不能算作是他，所以我们只需要打败幕后黑手就行了。”  
“如果不是像你说的这样呢？”James很愿意相信这种说辞，但是理智总是在叫嚣着疑点重重，“如果……那你是不是就这样，这样……”  
他连续尝试了几次都没法把“等死”这句话说出口，Michael难过地把手搭上了他的肩膀。  
Erik是他的弟弟，而Charles不仅是他的朋友，也是James的弟弟，不论是失去谁都是他无法承受的。他知道对于James也是一样的，虽然他经常嚷嚷着要逮住Erik那个混蛋把他揍得生活不能自理，但是他从来没有像他嘴里说的那么讨厌他，甚至可以说是很关心他。  
他们甚至没有办法怪罪任何一个人，无论是Charles对于Erik过分的纵容还是Erik的不告而别，因为一切都如同命运女神开的玩笑一样。  
他们的友情，爱情，以及所有痛苦。  
除了祈祷，他们什么也做不了。  
“我会把他抓回来的。”Michael说。  
“我和你一起。”James吸了吸鼻子，道，“就算没有办法……至少要让他给Charles道歉。”  
“还要让他给Charles做牛做马。”Michael补充道。  
他们一起笑了起来。


	20. 第二十章

Four years ago：  
Hank看着快凑到他鼻子下面的一大杯，不，应该说是一大桶啤酒，有点发晕。  
他试图和要灌他酒的Raven求饶，但是对上她兴味盎然的双眼又瞬间投了降，乖乖接过来闭着眼睛一鼓作气喝了下去。  
果不其然，这么一桶啤酒下肚，本来就已经微醺而且还高度近视的他已经什么都看不清了。  
“Hank？你还好吗？”Raven关切地扶住他，伸出两根手指在他面前晃了晃，“这是几？”  
“唔……三？或者是四？”Hank皱眉，他的两个眼瞳开始涣散，“Raven你别动，我看不清了……”  
他伸手要去抓“晃动的”Raven，结果扑了个空，倒在桌子上不动了。  
Raven推了推他，又轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊：“Hank？Hank！McCoy？”  
Hank始终没有动静，隔了一会儿甚至开始打起呼来，Raven覆在他面上的手顿了顿，含笑拨弄了会儿他的头发。  
“真是感人。”低沉的嘲笑声突兀地打断了她的动作。  
Raven没有回头，她只是收回了手，盯着摆在她面前的饮料道：“你现在可以说了。”  
来人似乎不是很放心，在Hank身上再施加了一个昏睡咒，这才从黑暗的裹藏中现身。  
“我是来听你的答案的，不是让你反问我的。”  
Raven哼笑出声，语气是刺人耳膜的尖锐：“像你一样当一个罪犯？把魔杖对准所有爱自己的人？”  
她在某一瞬间感受到了令人窒息的怒气，好似一把尖刀抵在了她的后脖颈上，但是很快又消散掉了，一切快得好像她只是喝醉后产生的错觉。  
“我知道你想要什么，”Raven看了一眼陷入深度昏迷的Hank，有些怀疑他的姿势会让他落枕，“一个易容马格斯，天生的情报工作者，出色的暗杀者，不是吗。”  
“我只是觉得我们是‘亲人’，”来人的口吻亲切得虚伪，“我们所做的一切都是为了我们自己，以及所有我们想要的。”  
“而我已经有我想要的了，不牢你费心。”Raven嗤笑，“比起我，不如你自己好好想想你到底想要什么吧，你这个可怜虫。”  
“我很清楚我想要什么。”他放弃了徒劳的劝解，或许是因为被人称作可怜虫激怒了他，“我了解你，Raven，你没有办法伪装太久。”  
“你更希望作为一个普通人，而不是巫师生活，更不会想当一个泥巴种，不是吗？”  
“别叫我泥巴种！”Raven怒道。  
那人在沙发上发出一串古怪到渗人的笑声，然后如来时一样神出鬼没的离开了。  
Raven坐回她的座位，把那杯黄油啤酒一饮而尽。

Three years ago：  
“你在想什么？”  
“嗯？”Raven回过神来，对刚刚赶到的男友露出甜蜜的笑容，“没什么。”  
Hank没有追究，他把手里提着的蛋糕递给了Raven，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来很开心：“我要告诉你一个好消息。”  
“哦？是什么让你这么兴奋？”Raven接过蛋糕来，上面的logo显示这是对角巷最受欢迎的那家蜂蜜伯爵出品。  
“当当当当当！”Hank从衣服内衬口袋里摸出一张羊皮纸信封来，上面的祖母绿墨水和红色印泥显示这是来自霍格沃茨的信件，“我成功应聘上草药学教授了！”  
Raven脸上的笑容变得有些不自然，但是她很快掩饰了过去，她听着Hank的喋喋不休，对未来的展望，心里面突然生出一股焦躁。  
她打断了他：“Hank.”  
“怎么了？”她表现得很明显，Hank有些担忧，“你是不舒服吗？我……”  
“不，我只是……”Raven对自己的心产生了疑惑，“我也找了工作。”  
“是吗？”Hank惊讶道，“你都没有告诉我！”  
“只是个临时工，”Raven笑起来，“在酒吧里当侍应生。”  
Hank皱了皱眉，以Raven的成绩完全可以考取一些很好的职业，甚至去魔法部做一个公职人员，他不明白为什么她会去当一个酒吧侍应生。但是他看Raven似乎是很开心的模样，或许是很喜欢这份工作，也就没有对这个职业发表些什么看法。  
“那么，是在哪里？霍格莫德村有很多家酒吧。”他摸了摸鼻子，尝试开启一个稍微友好些的话题。  
“那家酒吧不在霍格莫德。”  
“咦？那是在……”Hank有些奇怪，还要继续追问。  
“都不是，Hank，”Raven看着他，“是金斯酒吧，一家麻瓜的酒吧。”  
“什么！”Hank几乎控制不住自己的音量，这引来了许多人的侧目，他立即冲别的顾客们表达了歉意。  
“你疯了吗！你是一个巫师！而且是一个优秀的巫师！”  
“我也是一个混血。”Raven满不在乎，“我想过麻瓜的生活，这有什么问题吗？”  
“不……当然不……可是……”Hank觉得自己被这个事情搞得满脑袋浆糊，他不知道哪里出了问题。  
“还有，”Raven叹了口气，“我说过我不喜欢这种蛋糕。”  
“是吗？”Hank被转移了话题，“我只记得你说过你喜欢福斯的蛋糕，但是福斯太远了我就去了……”  
“这不是重点，Hank，”Raven再次打断了他，从座位上站起来，提上自己的包，“我们分开一段时间吧，我想冷静一下。”  
“为什么？我有哪里不好你可以告诉我。”  
“你哪里都很好，是我的问题。”Raven摇头，不等Hank再有反应就径直出了店门。  
她没有使用巫师的手段，如她一直以来的习惯以及喜好，如同一个麻瓜一样，就那样走着消失在街道，而Hank就坐在那里傻愣愣地看着她离开，桌子上除了他买来的那个价值三枚金加隆的蜂蜜伯爵最新款限量蛋糕以外，什么都没有。  
或许是哪里出了问题，Hank想。  
可是他不知道。Raven或许知道，可是她不愿意告诉他。

Two years later：  
“Raven Darkholme？”  
Raven把眼睛勉强撑起一条缝，隔了好一会儿才反应过来有人在叫她。  
是真的人，不是在幻觉里也不是在她的记忆里。  
而是在这里。在这个阿兹卡班里。  
“不是你的幻觉，Darkholme，”那是魔法部的员工，可能是看出来她在想什么了，出言解释道，“我是来提你出狱的。”  
“……去哪里？”摄魂怪就悬浮在他身后，让她几乎是反射性地颤抖了一下。  
“你们待会儿就知道了。”  
Raven没有再出声，她已经在这里呆了两年了——或许不是两年，而是一年或是十年，但是在阿兹卡班只要稍微待久一点，连保持自我都成了奢望，时间对于阿兹卡班囚徒更是一种混沌一般的概念，毫无意义的那种。

等见到Erik的时候她才意识到那个人用的you是指他们两个人，而不是她一个人。  
Erik看起来很糟糕，Raven想自己恐怕不比他好上多少，可能就像两个快要因为饥饿而被冻死在雪夜里的流浪汉。  
魔法部派来的员工似乎有些不安，他在带出了他们两人以后就催促着同来的同伴赶紧离开了这个可怕阴森的地方，摄魂怪依然在远处的海上浮动，似乎是在“目送”他们。  
“……或许他们说的是真的……”  
“……希望那不是真的……”  
“他们？”可能是太久没有说过话了，Erik的声音听起来古怪得可怕。  
这不是什么需要保密的问题，本来不久后他们也该知道，所以魔法部的员工并没有任何隐瞒：“霍格沃茨的Xavier和McCoy，你们的辩护人。”  
Erik没有再发声，他似乎是很疲累，倚靠在靠背上闭起了眼睛，但是Raven知道他没有睡——在阿兹卡班不需要也不会有睡眠。  
Raven偏过头去，从窗户外的景色来看，他们是真的在远离那片属于摄魂怪，属于阿兹卡班的海域，至于到底是要前往哪里，而那两位霍格沃茨的先生的目的，她没有更多的力气去思考了。  
她把头抵在玻璃上，学着Erik的样子闭上了眼。  
\---TBC---


End file.
